Kami no Kitsune
by uzumakinamizakinaruto
Summary: Naruto is given power beyond his wildest dreams. Sorry for deleting the story, i had to make some slight changes, so heres the first chapter! eventually NarutoxYugito.
1. Chapter 1

Kami no Kitsune

Chapter 1

Training, The start of a new Life!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

"speaking"

'thinking

"_Jutsu"_

"**Tailed Beast/ god speak"**

Racing down the dark abysmal streets of Konoha was a small crying blond haired boy. He was running for his life while thinking, 'why do they always want to hurt me.' He was pulled from his thoughts when he couldn't hear the sound of running feet, when he knew he was being chased. Raising his head he starred wide-eyed and felt fear as he saw that he was surrounded by the angry villagers. A small young Genin walked up to him as he cringed in fear waiting for the blow that was sure to come. Moments later The Genin backhanded him sending him falling to the ground. Once he hid the cold cobble stoned road the genin that hit him whispered in his ear, "Run while I hold them off." He looked at the Genin incredulously, and with disbelief, until the Genin threw down a few smoke bombs that would cover his escape. As he ran through the crowd of surprised civilians, he was mentally thanking the Genin who undoubtedly saved his life.

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, was looking out his office window at the celebrations. Today was October 10th, the 5th anniversary of the Kyuubi attack that had killed most of the shinobi population. It was also Naruto's birthday, five year-old who he considered to be like a grandson to him. Through the years he had tried to help the boy, by giving him money to live off of, an apartment, what he thought the best thing that he did for the boy was by passing a law that forbid people from speaking about how the boy was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. This however did not stop the villagers, and some ninja from attacking and trying to kill the blond. This was the day that the attacks were the worst, for it brought everyone's rage at the Kyuubi onto Naruto. Hiruzen sighed wanting to go and protect the boy, but the council had found some papers that needed his immediate attention. Hoping that Naruto would be alright until he got there, he sat down and starting going through the bane of all Hogakes.

After arriving to his apartment Naruto starred wide-eyed in grief. His apartment had been broken into and trashed. All of his possessions and memorabilia had been destroyed. Too tired to clean his home, he just slumped down on his bed unconscious due to exhaustion.

(Mindscape)

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see himself standing in the middle of a dark corridor that looked like a sewer. In the distance he could hear a large resounding growl. He was at first terrified, but then figured this couldn't be worse than what the villagers would do to him, so he started to walk through the dimly lit corridor. He felt like he was walking for hours until he found himself standing before a large Iron Gate with some large sheet of paper on it. 'Where am I,' he thought to himself utterly confused. As he walked closer towards the Gate, a large inhuman like roar resounded all around him. An enormous 50 foot tall red fox appeared behind the gate examining him.<p>

"**Hmm so my container has finally decided to grace me with your presence."**

Tilting his head to the side Naruto asked, "Are you the Kyuubi?"

'_**Hmm he doesn't seem afraid of me…. interesting.'**_Kyuubi transformed into a medium sized 5'4 woman with blood red hair that went down to her knees. She wore a form-fitting black Sakura blossom battle Kimono. Just above her waist was red sash that wrapped around her body, and had a large dark blue bow with bells on the tips of the bow in her hair. **"Yes** **I am the Kyuubi however that is only my title. If you gain my interest I just might grace you with my name. And before you ask yes I am a girl."**

Naruto stood there staring at Kyuubi, until he walked right through the gate and burrowed himself into her chest. "Ok well why are you here?" He sleepily asked into Kyuubi's fur.

'_**This child truly is one in a million. No human would dare try to touch me, and yet this small child is nuzzling himself up to me.'**_Kyuubi wrapped one of her nine tails around the boy to comfort him. **"Well I was sealed inside of you boy. This is the reason why those villagers attack you. Because they believe you are me." '**_**Of course they aren't far off.'**_

"That's stupid. I don't know why everyone in the village hates you, your just a big fluffy furball, and you're really nice."

Kyuubi was utterly speechless. This boy had just called the God of Foxes, Queen of all Bijuu nice and fluffy.

"Kyu-chan? Are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"**Kyu-chan? Is that what you want to call me? Fine, and I'm fine kit."**

"Ok good I'm tired Kyu, how do I go back home?"

"**Well kit just imagine yourself back to your body, and you'll leave. Also I have a request."**

"What is it Kyu?"

"**Well would you allow me to give you a gift? It would enhance all your senses to the point of a mature Inuzuka. It would also allow me to talk with you while you're still in the real world." Kyuubi said sheepishly.**

Naruto got into a thinking face while rubbing his chin. "Sure Kyu, I'd like that. But I got to go now, tomorrow is my first day at the academy! I can finally become a ninja now."

"**Hehe alright kit, we'll see each other soon. Don't you worry," **Kyuubi said as she watched Naruto dematerialize. **'Huhhh I'm gonna miss that boy.'**

(Reality Naruto's Apartment)

* * *

><p>Waking up, Naruto walked over to his closet and pulled out his favorite bright orange jumpsuit, just when a voice in his head screeched, <strong>"KAMI NO! I'M BLIND WHY, WHY, WHY HAVE I BEEN SUBJECTED TO THIS TORTURE!"<strong>

'Kyu? Is that you,' Naruto said.

"**KIT, KIT WHERE ARE YOU I CANT SEE ANYTHING, THE SUNS TOO BRIGHT."**

Naruto face palmed, 'Kyu we're inside.'

"**But theres a sun right in front of my eyes. Wait, wait no its clothing? Kit you really need a new outfit."**

'Well this is the only thing that I can buy. Besides I like orange' Naruto said while putting on his jumpsuit. '_**These mortals shall pay for their insolence,' **_Kyuubi thought. After putting on his jumpsuit, Naruto raced out the door towards the academy. As soon as he walked through the door to his classroom, silence fell. The teacher was glaring at him with hatred visible in his eyes. He quietly shuffled to the back of the class avoiding the hateful glares towards him. 'This is gonna be a long year.

(Time skip 9 years)

* * *

><p>(let it be known the acedemy is a 3 year learning thing.) It was his third attempt at trying to pass the academy. The past three years had been unsuccessful because for some reason he just couldn't do the bushin jutsu. Every time he could make a clone, but it was discolored, some weird mutant thing that was half-dead. This was the day of the graduation exam, and so he decided to try his hardest to pass and finally become a ninja. He got to class early today and sat in the back of the classroom so he could watch everyone come in. The first student to enter was the brooding emo, Uchiha Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke sat in the middle row looking out the window he was sitting next to. Choji Akamichi was the next one to walk in while munching on a bag of chips followed closely by the laziest guy in Konoha, Shikamaru Nara. The two walked towards the back and waved at him, before Shikamaru fell asleep on his own desk. Next, the sounding of two people screaming could be heard, just as two girls were trying to get through the door at the same time. He tuned them out, and waited until they had gotten through to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walk in. They all started talking for the next few minutes about how they were going to pass this exam with flying colors. Just then Iruka and Mizuki-sensei walked in smiling.<p>

Iruka then said, "Now then time for the Graduation exam everyone. Come up when I call you name." Shikamaru and Naruto immediately fell asleep when they figured that they wouldn't be called for a while.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called, "Naruto… NARUTO… **NARUTO!**"

"Huhhh what?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"It's your turn Naruto." Said Iruka. Naruto rushed down to the front of the classroom and yelled, "I'm Ready."

"Alright please preform a Henge." Iruka ordered. He then transformed himself into the Old man Hokage with his handcrafted pipe. "Good, now then please Kawarimi." Naruto then quickly Kawarimi with his seat in the back of the room. "Alright switch back now" Naruto then switched back. "Ok Naruto all you have to do to pass now is to just create a single bushin." Naruto then molded some of his Chakra and shouted "Bushin no jutsu," the result was a single dead looking clone of himself sprawled across the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't pass you. You'll just have to try better next year," Iruka sighed. He really wanted Naruto to pass this year. He was like a little brother to him, and he wanted to help, but then he would be showing favoritism, and as a teacher he couldn't.

"Iruka, don't you think we could pass him, I mean he did create a clone." Mizuki stated, Naruto then looked up hopefully at Iruka.

"No we can't pass him, everyone else was able to make at least two clones, while Naruto couldn't make a single one. I'm sorry but I just can't pass him." Naruto sulked out of the classroom, and went over to swing on his favorite swing whenever he was depressed. He couldn't ignore everyone around him whispering, "thank Kami that demon didn't pass. It should be killed before it can hurt anyone."

Looking out the Academy window, Mizuki was scowling at the young blond. 'That demon should be killed. I'll be the one to kill him and be considered a hero, but first he has to complete my task.' Mizuki walked outside and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto looked around teary eyed at Mizuki. "You know Naruto, Iruka only wants you to be strong. If you really want to pass, there is a second exam, although it's a lot harder than the original one…"

"I don't care, I'll do whatever it takes, what do I have to do to pass?"

Mizuki smirked and said, "Alright theres a special scroll inside the Hokage's office, if you can get the scroll and learn one of the techniques from it without being caught, then you get to pass, and…" Before he could finish, Naruto sped away to go and get ready to find the scroll. He figured that it would be easier if he would take it at night, when he wouldn't be spotted easily.

(Later that Night)

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into the Hokage's office cautiously. He had spent the previous hour avoiding the careful gaze of the Anbu who guarded the Hokage tower, and had made his way into the office. When he opened the door, he was caught by the sight of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. "Naruto my boy, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Sorry Jiji," Naruto said as he performed some hand signs and shouted, "Orike no Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, a young almost naked blond haired girl poofed into existence, with only smoke covering her body. Hiruzen was immediately knocked out due to blood lose. The girl poofed and smoke completely covered her, and turned into Naruto. He then grabbed the scroll and ran off to where Mizuki told him to meet him.

After he arrived in the forest, he noticed Mizuki-sensei wasn't there yet, so he decided to start to learn a technique. Unraveling the scroll he read the first jutsu, "_Kage bushin no jutsu_. What not another Bushin!"

"**Kit, it's a type of bushin that requires a lot of Chakra to use, and when you make a clone it's completely solid, so they can actually hit people." **Kyuubi said inside his head.

'Ohhh cool well I guess I should learn this one then.'

'**Hold on kit, copy some of the jutsu in there, so that you'll be able to learn them later on.'** For the next hour, Naruto copied down some of the techniques, and learned how to do the Kage Bushin no jutsu. Just as he was about to learn another jutsu, Iruka jumped down from the trees and shouted, "I finally found you Naruto"

"Hehe that you did," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head, "I only managed to learn one jutsu, but that's enough to pass the test right?"

Iruka stared at the blond thinking, 'He has been training, I can tell by his tattered clothes, but what's this about a test,' so he asked, "What test Naruto?"

"The other test that lets me pass the academy that Mizuki-sensei told me about. He said if I could get this scroll, learn a jutsu, and come here then I'd be able to pass! How come you don't know about this test Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was about to answer, when he heard a slight buzzing sound. Moments later he could see at least five kunai thrown straight at him and Naruto. Taking out his own kunai, he blocked four of them, but one lodged itself in his calf. Iruka looked up to see Mizuki standing on a tree branch smirking. "Mizuki! Why are you doing this you traitor!" Iruka yelled. Naruto stood there trying to get over the fact that his sensei tricked him.

"Haha what a stupid question. To get power of course. Naruto do you know why everyone hates you, why everyone wants to kill you, why you get beaten within the edge of your life!" Mizuki shouted.

"No Mizuki It's Forbidden," Iruka screamed trying to stop Mizuki.

"It's because YOU'RE THE KYUUBI, YOU'RE THE DEMON FOX THAT KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE. YOU'RE THE DEMON REINCARNATE!" screamed Mizuki at the top of his lungs. The one thing he didn't expect from the boy was him laughing? "Why are you laughing you stupid demon"

"Haha because you finally realized the truth," whispered Naruto, his eyes now blood red with slits. His fingernails grew to look like claws, and his whisker marks deepened. **"Time to die you stupid prick!"** He then rushed Mizuki going through hand signs and shouting, **"**_**Kage Bushin no jutsu!**_**"** Instantly there were hundreds of fox like Naruto's rushing Mizuki and kicking the crap out of him. Iruka stared wide-eyed in fear of what Naruto was.

After leaving Mizuki hanging on to life by a mere thread, Naruto walked over to Iruka while changing back into his normal form. "Haha I scared Mizuki-teme good didn't I Ototo," Naruto said with a genuine smile on his face.

"N-Naruto, how long have you known about the Kyuubi being inside of you?" Iruka asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"About three years now. The furball isn't that bad really."

"Ummm alright, well good work in stopping Mizuki from getting the scroll. Come over here and close your eyes." Naruto then walked up towards Iruka with his eyes closed. He then felt some weight on his forehead. Iruka said, "Alright Naruto, you can open your eyes now." He then opened his eyes and saw that Iruka's headband was not on his head. He ran and hugged the life out of Iruka mumbling thank you over and over again into his chest. "How about we go get some Ichiraku Ramen once we finish talking to the Hokage."

"Yeah! Wohooo! RAMEN! LETS GO LETS GO!" shouted Naruto who was already barreling towards the Hokage tower with the Scroll on his back. Sighing, Iruka jumped after Naruto to speak with the Hokage.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and said, "Hey Jiji I think I need to talk to you." Along with the Hokage, he also saw that there were two other old people flanking him whispering in his ear.

"Naruto. Yes we do need to speak." The Hokage said in a serious reprimanding voice.

"Umm well what do you want to know then?"

"First of all I need to congratulate you on defeating Mizuki and protecting the forbidden scroll. That scroll contains all of the forbidden Jutsu's of our village, and it is incredible that you were able to learn one in only an hour. Yes I saw everything, but what we need to talk about is how you know about the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said, the two elders stood behind him glaring at the young blond wanting an explanation.

"Well I guess it all started about three years ago when I had exhausted myself from running away from the villagers that I first talked to Kyu. She told me that she just wanted to talk to me, and has been giving me encouragement, and she's not really mean at all," Naruto stated.

The elders and the Hokage gawked at him. "Wait you talk to the Kyuubi, and SHE hasn't tried to take over you?"

"Nah Kyu is cool, a good friend."

"Well if that's all Naruto, then you may go now." Sarutobi waved Naruto off, and set about trying to reason with the two old bats.

Naruto after his talk with the Hokage, he ran off to Ichiraku's to get some Ramen with Iruka. He talked with old man Ichiraku and Ayame while shoveling down eight bowls of Miso Ramen, of course with Iruka paying. Of course undoubtedly Iruka was clean out of money, and would have to work extra hours at the academy in order to cover this little feast. "Hey Naruto," Iruka started, "Now that you're a genin, you're going to be placed on a genin team with some of your other classmates. But that won't be for another week in which you can do whatever you want."

"Well that just means a week of training for me! Hell yeah I'm gonna be awesome! I'm gonna start training now, bye Iruka-sensei," Naruto shouted as he was running off to training ground seven.

'**Hey kit, once you get there make a kage Bushin, and I'll explain what to do afterwards,' **Kyuubi stated.

'Alright,' Naruto said. He arrived at the training grounds about five minutes later, and created a kage bushin like Kyu told him to do. The clone started to sizzle, and began to take fox-like qualities, and finally transformed into a blood red fox kit. He stared at the little fox and mumbled, "Kyu?"

"**In the flesh Kit," **Kyu said with a smirk on her fox face.

"Umm, alright. So what do you want me to do now?" Naruto asked.

"**Ok make two hundred clones, and have them sit at the side while I tell you what to do." **Kyu said and watched Naruto make the clones. **"Ok now what you're going to do is try to walk up the tree. It's easier if you go by using a running start. As soon as you start to get the hang of it, let your clones master it, and then I'll show you a Taijutsu style." **For the next hour the Kyuubi clone sparred and taught Naruto the Taijutsu form, and how to effectively use it, while the other clones were working on the tree climbing exercise.

(One week later)

* * *

><p>Naruto was sweating bullets by now. Kyu was driving him into the ground learning the style…literally. The style that he was using was called the hummingbird style which was a dead style. When he asked Kyu how she knew it, Kyu just scoffed him off saying she fought the guy who invented it a couple years ago.<p>

The Kyuubi clone also got into this stance and charge him. His arms were a blow that anticipated each move blocking and throwing off the punches sent towards him. He ducked and shot his open palm upwards into the clones face launching her into the air. He jumped up above the clone and slammed his heel into the back of the clones head ending in her spinning towards the ground. The clone hit the ground and created a five foot crater, but he wasn't done yet. As soon as he landed on the ground he dashed towards the crater and threw his fist towards Kyu. Kyu caught the fist with an open palm. Kyu twisted his arm and send him on the ground with her foot on his back.

"**Well you've made great progress, for only a week of training and learning it."**

"Well when you have an amazing sensei, and my awesomeness, it's no surprise that I'd learn it quickly," Naruto said while smiling.

"**Baka, learn some humility will ya," **Kyu chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah sure, maybe when you die." Naruto joked and started laughing, until he saw the melancholy look on Kyu's face. "Kyu you alright?"

"**Yeah kit I'm fine, but you know I'm old, death is on my doorstep," **Kyu mumbled quietly. **"Anyways, today you're going to get your team, who do you think you'll be paired up with?"**

"I don't really know, I mean I don't know where I would be able to fit in." Naruto pondered.

"**Well you'll find someone kit, and you better get a good sensei, not like some lazy ass who reads porn all day."**

"Haha I don't there are any teachers who do that."

"**You'd be surprised kit, you'd be surprised." **He then set off towards the academy excited to finally become a full-fledged ninja. He walked in to see almost everyone already in their seats talking anxiously amongst each other. The seat that was open, was next to Sasuke so he decided to just next to the brooder. He soon found that to be a terrible mistake, when two annoying girls walked up right in front of him.

"Get lost Naruto-Baka, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun," The pink banshee Sakura screeched.

"Like hell you are Forehead, I'm sitting next to him.

"Shut-up Ino-pig"

"Forehead"

This continued on for a couple of more minutes, until he figured it just wasn't worth it and moved to the seat behind him alone. Sakura was then able to take her seat next to Sasuke which left Ino to take a seat next to him. "Hey Naruto how's it going?" Ino asked.

"Eh it's alright I guess, why are you talking to me though, you've never really said hi to me before," Naruto questioned.

"I don't know I mean I guess I never really talked to you because I always wanted Sasuke's attention, and he doesn't even acknowledge I'm there. So I decided to broaden my gaze, and I'd like to be your friend." Ino said cheerfully.

"Heh I'd like that Ino-san. So what do you think about finally becoming a kunoichi?"

"I don't know if I'm really able to become one, I mean I only really joined because I wanted to be with Sasuke," Ino gloomily said, "Why did you want to become a ninja?"

"Well before it was just because I wanted people to acknowledge me so they couldn't ignore me anymore," Naruto began as Ino had a confused look on her face, "I'm an orphan so nobody really paid attention to me, but now I want to become a ninja so that I can protect my precious people and my friends."

Ino was at a loss for words, he considered her a friend already. Just as she was about to say something, Iruka walked in and started announcing teams.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Sakura squealed in excitement, "and Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT NO!" Naruto stood up and shouted.

"That's your team Naruto, and your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi, now sit down." Naruto did so mumbling something like stupid system putting me with Sasuke-teme.

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jounin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Kiba jumped out of his chair with his fist pumped in the air.

"Right, moving on. Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru., and your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Now then wait here for your own sensei, and then nope that's it. Ja ne," Iruka said jumping out the window.

It had been three hours and every other team was already gone with their own sensei, while Team 7 was still waiting for their sensei. Naruto had gotten bored, so he started twiddling a kunai in between his fingers waiting in anticipation for his sensei. Just as he felt like he was about to die of boredom, he noticed a slight shimmer in the far corner of the room. He got out another two kunai and flung them at that spot near the wall.

"Naruto you Baka, what the hell did you do that for," Sakura screamed.

"Just look," Naruto said calmly as the kunai which were about to hit the wall vanished. Sakura stood with her mouth agape, and even Sasuke had his eyebrow raised. Out of the corner walked a man with silver spikey hair with a mask covering his face, and some book in his hands. "Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I'm your Jounin sensei. Meet me on the roof," The man now known as Kakashi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke and Sakura started to walk towards the door when they noticed Naruto wasn't following.

"Come on Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Yeah well I'm already there Teme," Naruto said as he burst into smoke leaving Sakura and Sasuke with an amazed look on their faces.

Up on the roof, Kakashi was giggling while reading his little orange book. Just as he was turning the page, a kunai hit his book dead on the center impaling it on the opposite wall. He then saw the little blond kid standing next to his precious. Naruto's eyes were blood red with slits as he told Kakashi, "I really hate perverts. Luckily you're not a pervert right sensei?"

Kakashi stood there amazed, and could only nod dumbly. He hadn't even sensed the kid or the kunai until it was too late. 'Who the hell is this kid, I never even sensed him. Am I losing my touch? No that's not it; he's had years of practice hiding in the shadows from the villagers and Anbu since day 1.' "Good Sensei because I'd hate to let my little furry friend have some fun with you," Naruto said coldly while holding the copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

That was just when Sasuke and Sakura walked up to see Kakashi on his hands and knee's begging for his precious. Naruto laughed and threw the book towards Kakashi who caught it with care and cuddling it mumbling, "It's alright my precious I'll protect you." Sakura and Sasuke face planted at this, but quickly regained their composure as well as Kakashi.

"Right well, why don't you all tell us about yourselves then," Kakashi suggested, still cuddling his precious book.

"Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Very well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are people who dislike my books," Kakashi started while glaring at Naruto who only smirked, "and my dream… nah I don't feel like telling you."

'All we got was his name, and his dislike of pervert haters,' Sasuke thought.

'I wonder what books he's talking about,' Sakura pondered.

'Heh i wonder what prank I could play on him,' Naruto thought evilly.

"Alright you brooder your turn," Kakashi ordered.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have any likes, I don't have any dislikes, and my dream… no my ambition is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said with a bored tone.

'Ohhh Sasuke-Kun is so cool,' Sakura thought. "Right you pinkie your turn," Kakashi stated.

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" she looked at Sasuke and squealed, "My dislikes are people who make fun of my forehead and Naruto-Baka. My dream is…" she looked at Sasuke and squealed again.

"Right sunshine you're up," Kakashi said smirking at the nickname he made-up for the blond.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, of course some people call me by a different name," Kakashi looked down at this, "My likes are training, my precious people, and ramen. My dream is to become the greatest ninja in the world, and to find out who my parents are." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

'So I got an emo hell bent on revenge, a fan girl, and a semi-normal misunderstood kid… great.' Kakashi thought, "Alright go to training ground seven at seven-thirty in the morning for practice, oh and don't eat breakfast unless you want to see it again over the training ground. Well Ja ne,' Kakashi said as he shushined away. The soon to be team walked away towards home. Naruto started walking after Sasuke when Sakura asked, "Why are you going with Sasuke-kun you don't live near him."

"Well I actually live on the way to the Uchiha complex so I have to go this way so yeah, and I'm not walking with the Teme, I'm walking in front of him. It's like he's my own lackey." Naruto said with a smirk. Over the next few blocks, Naruto and Sasuke walked in silence until they reached this shabby old apartment complex and Naruto said, "Alright Sasuke I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke looked at the complex, and back at Naruto with an incredulous face, "You live there Naruto?"

"Yeah this is where I live. Well bye!" Naruto then ran off into the apartment building leaving Sasuke in his own thoughts. He then left off towards his own home.

(The next day 7:30 at training ground 7)

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked into the training ground to only see Sakura siting underneath a tree, shielding her from the sun's fiery gaze.<p>

"Oi Sakura where's Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Umm I don't know, they haven't shown up, but now we can spend some alone time together Sasuke-Kun!"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled and sat down under a different tree. Three hours passed with neither the Dobe nor his sensei even showing their faces. He could barely tell, but out in the distance he could see two figures walking towards them. When the figures came into view it showed his sensei Kakashi walking with Itachi? Filled with rage Sasuke pulled out a kunai and charged them screaming, "Itachi I'll KILL YOU!" Just as he reached the two, Itachi lifted his hand and stopped the kunai with a finger, and then bitch-slapped Sasuke into a tree. When Sasuke got up he saw Itachi with a smile on his face, and Kakashi snickering. He was about to ask what the fuck are you two laughing about, just as Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing Naruto on the ground laughing his ass off. "Pffft hahahahaha you shoulda seen your face hahahaha priceless." Naruto said in between laughing.

"Haha that was funny Naruto, but now's not the time for laughing; you all have a test to take." Kakashi said sternly. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all lined up in front of him and eagerly waited for the test. "Well this is the real Genin test to see if your worthy of being a ninja. The other test was just to weed out the people who wouldn't be able to handle it. Now this is like a survival test, I have two bells, and the person who doesn't get a bell by the time the timer rings has to go back to the Academy. Any questions?" Kakashi explained.

The three would be genin just stood there wide-eyed trying to comprehend that they were supposed to get past a Jounin to get a bell on his hip. "Good, now scatter." Kakashi said as he put away his precious book. He didn't want Naruto to hurt her again.

The genin all jumped away and hid themselves within the forest. 'Well at least they know how to hide themselves properly, of course I still know where they are but still a good attempt,' he thought to himself. 'Might as well test them now.' He then went straight towards the area where Sakura was and came up behind her and said, "Lesson one Genjutsu," as he performed a few hand signs. Sakura found herself still hiding in her little bush, until she saw Sasuke come stumbling out from a few trees with kunai and shuriken jutting out all over his body. He said, "Run Sakura Kakashi's insane." She then screamed and fainted.

'Wow, and she was supposed to have the most talent with Genjutsu…pathetic.' Kakashi thought to himself as he set off to test Naruto. As he was jumping through the forest, he stepped on a wire? 'Oh shit' he thought as tens of kunai and shuriken launched themselves at him. He quickly kawarimi with a log narrowly avoiding from being turned into a pincushion. 'What the hell I didn't even notice that trap, not even Sasuke would be able to make such an amazing trap, then who Naruto?' He thought as he ran off towards Naruto being more cautious this time. Soon after he noticed a slight sparkle on the ground, and saw another trip wire. 'Hmm let's see what this trap does,' he then threw a kunai at the wire, and saw that instead of kunai and shuriken, there were long Katanas that shot up from the ground along the wire. 'Damn these are some really good traps. Naruto definitely passes in stealth and trap making.' He set off and found Naruto sleeping under a tree. 'Hmm seems too easy to me. He's got to have some kind of trap protecting him. Well I can hit with one of my Genjutsu's from here, so might as well.' "_Saiaku Akumu_ (Worst nightmare)" Kakashi whispered softly. He watched as Naruto stood up and held out a book. He stared at Naruto with fear and looked down to see that his precious wasn't in his pouch. He looked as Naruto held out a lighter just underneath his precious book. He desperately hoped it was a Genjutsu and tried to release it, but to no avail. Falling to his knees Kakashi starting crying as he watched his precious book burn, when his precious was turned completely into ash in the wind, he let out a blood curdling scream as he passed out. When he woke up, he saw that Naruto was still sleeping underneath the same tree. Confused he looked into his pouch to see to his surprise that his precious book was there unscathed, "B-But how I saw you burning my precious."

"Simple Sensei, no Genjutsu affects me since I have two chakras within me. I can cancel the Genjutsu and fire it back on my opponent who doesn't have a chance of dispelling it since the other source isn't real Chakra, I would've thought you'd know that." Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

"Alright then may I test your Ninjutsu then?" Kakashi more demanded then asked.

"You may do as you wish," Naruto said with his eyes closed as twenty Kage Bushins appeared looking bored.

"You didn't even use hand signs," Kakashi said slightly amazed.

"Well when your truly good you don't need hand signs." Naruto said as the clones all pulled out two kunai.

Kakashi set into a defensive stance and pulled out his own kunai. He watched as all the clones threw their kunai and shouted all at once, "_Kage kunai bushin no jutsu_!" The 40 kunai now turned into 400. Kakashi stared in shock, and barely managed to block all of the kunai. "We're not done yet, all the clones shouted, "_Fuuton: Erai Kaze Taifu_ (Great Wind typhoon)" The clones sucked in a large breath and shot out twenty miniature wind hurricanes at Kakashi.

Kakashi barely had time to bring up and earth wall to protect himself. The wall wasn't enough, but it took the majority of the damage. He was only blown back by the force of the wind. "Naruto I've never seen such a jutsu, what was that?" Kakashi asked getting up only to see all of the clones gone and the real Naruto knocked unconscious. "Oh well I'll just ask you later then. Now to test Sasuke, where is that kid?" Kakashi asked himself while running off to find where Sasuke was.

Sasuke was sitting in a tree watching the entire fight, and had come to the conclusion that they wouldn't pass. He jumped down off the tree and ran towards Naruto shaking him awake.

"What? Teme? Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked finally coming to.

"Kakashi-sensei went off to look for me I think. Any ways why I'm here is because I don't think I'd be able to take a bell by myself after what I saw you and Kakashi doing," Sasuke began.

"And you want to work together to get a bell. I have no problem with that, but shouldn't we get Sakura to help us as well, it heighten our chances of at least getting one bell." Naruto interrupted.

"Sure lets go look for her," Sasuke stated as he and Naruto were jumping through the trees to find their teammate. "Hey Naruto, were you the one to set up all those traps?"

Looking over at Sasuke looking confused, "Of course I did, who the hell do you think made those."

"Shut-up Dobe. Anyways do you think you could set a few of them up for when we're about to confront Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke requested.

"Sure it won't take very long. I'll start once we find Sakura."

Kakashi was jumping through the trees trying to find where his "students" were, but then decided to just read. With his orange book in hand, he jumped down on the ground and began walking while reading. Time for the test was almost up, and he thought to himself, 'another team failed, and I had thought they'd had the most potential.' He walked into a clearing and saw a small trip wire underneath some leaves. He quickly stepped over the wire only to trip over a different wire. The ground under him suddenly fell apart and he started to fall into a deep hole. Acting quickly he grabbed onto a root jutting out from the side of the hole and pulled himself up only to find Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto forming a triangle around him. 'Hmm I guess they finally figured out the test.'

The three soon to be genin flung two shuriken each towards Kakashi who jumped out of the way of all the kunai. What he saw next surprised him to no end. He saw Sasuke in his family Uchiha Taijutsu stance, Sakura in the Taijutsu stance taught in the academy, and Naruto in his old sensei's famous Hummingbird stance. He could only stare as he saw Sasuke throw a feint to his left which he dodged, and got hit by the real punch to the ribs. As he was reeling away from the hit Naruto kicked his foot sending him off balance and punching him in the chest sending him flying to the ground. Just as he was about to retaliate, the timer on his hip rang. "Alright well you guys all fail since you couldn't get the bells," Kakashi eye-smiled.

"I think we got the bells sensei," Sakura said while holding the two bells.

He looked down to see Sakura holding a bell, and Sasuke holding another one, which Sakura just threw to him. "Well Sakura, Sasuke I guess you pass. Naruto I'm sorry but you're going to have to go back to the academy," Kakashi said, hoping the others would find the real meaning of the test. Unfortunately Sasuke and Sakura went over to a tree and sat down to rest leaving Naruto behind.

"Sensei, I know that your most likely going to fail us since this test was a test to see if we would work well together. Of course I have a proposition for you, if you'd like to hear it." Naruto stated earning a look of interest from Kakashi who nodded in approval. "Well firstly you could pass us, and just do some missions to see if we can work well together on missions, and before a dangerous, or high ranking mission arises, you and old man Hokage can decide if we should stay a team or not. Option 2, is if you don't pass us, I'll burn your book." Naruto said while holding Kakashi's little orange book. Kakashi tried to snatch the book out of his hands but he missed. "Ah ah ah, This is going to belong to me, until you formally pass our team in front of Hokage-sama."

"Alright Naruto, fine I will, if you tell me what Taijutsu style you were using was." Kakashi said.

"Alright that fair enough," Naruto began as he put the book in his own hip pouch, "It's called the Hummingbird, I don't know who invented it though, but it was said to be a dead Taijutsu form so I decided to learn it."

Kakashi stood shocked as he began to realize that Naruto truly did know his Sensei's Taijutsu style. "Thanks Naruto, I don't know where you learned that, but it's very powerful and unique." He then jumped away to inform the Hokage of what happened.

(Hokage's Office)

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage sat at his desk quietly listening to the Jounin talk about their teams. Asuma was the first one to speak.<p>

"Team 10, of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji passed. They showed great teamwork, and Shikamaru is a genius when it comes to strategy, a bit lazy but that's to be expected from a Nara." Everyone in the room all laughed at that, and off at the Nara compound Shikaku sneezed and mumbled, "Troublesome."

"Right thank-you, next," the Hokage said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Team 2 passed"

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team five passed."

"Team 6 passed."

"Team 8 passed."

Kakashi then walked in at this time and said casually, "Am I late Hokage-sama?"

"Actually no Kakashi you're right on time."

"Oh well you see there was this black cat and… wait I'm on time? Really? I mean right of course I am. Oh and team 7 passed with flying colors. But Hokage-sama we need to talk about what Naruto said." As soon as he said Naruto, most of the Jounin scowled, their hatred for the blond clearly evident on their faces. The rest of the people looked astounded at Kakashi who actually passed a team. Seeing their faces, Kakashi said, "What I'm not that bad."

"Uhh yeah you are, and what happened to your book?" One of the Jounins asked. Kakashi stood there, eye-smiled and said, "It's having some repairs."

The Hokage sighed, "Right, well all of you are dismissed except for Kakashi." All of the other Jounin then left the room, some through the door, and others through the window, and even some Shushined out. "Right now Kakashi, I presume you wish to talk about our blond's tenant?"

"Yes, well it appears it negates the effects of Genjutsu, and allows him to send the Genjutsu right back at his enemies, but using Youki instead, so basically Naruto is most likely the greatest Genjutsu user in the world." Kakashi began. "They don't work as a team, however, and don't get along well at all. But Naruto suggested that I should give them a chance to grow on each other and I accepted that idea since I'm the best to teach Sasuke, and to supervise over Naruto and his tenant."

"Very well Kakashi, from now on Team 7 will be active and ready for duty. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Kami No Kitsune

Chapter 2

Beginnings of Team 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_Jutsu"_

"**Tailed Beast/ god speak"**

Naruto will be one year older than team 7, he graduated at the age of 14, while everyone else graduated at thirteen. Well enjoy the chapter.

(Three weeks after Team 7 gained active duty.)

* * *

><p>Within the shadows of a nearby building a lone figure crouched down holding his hand to the base of his neck. "This is Fox. I see the target request to engage."<p>

"Fox, this is Scarecrow. I hate my name. Anyway do not engage until the others are in position. Do you have the right target?" Scarecrow asked through the communicator.

"Pink bow on the left ear, pure demonic qualities evident yeah I got the right target." Fox spat out.

"Raven is in position," Raven said in a dark clearly bored tone.

"Cherry blossom is ready," Cherry said with pride.

"Alright team move!" Scarecrow said as Fox, Raven and Cherry Blossom emerged from the shadows and darted towards a small figure that quickly ran away. Fox dashed after the furry demon and jumped it, capturing it in his arms. The demonic cat screeched in defiance, and desperately tried to claw its way out the arms of its captor, but to no avail.

"Hey Teme, catch," Naruto (fox) said as he threw the enraged cat into Sasuke's arms. The cat immediately began to claw and scratch him. Chuckling Naruto strolled off with Kakashi towards the Hokage tower to gain their mission payment.

Inside the light filled office room, the Hokage in his old age sat at his desk reading over the bane of all Hokage. Paperwork. Sighing to himself, he looked up to see that Team seven was standing in front of him with an enraged kitty-cat. "Well good job on your mission, here's your payment. Would you like another mission?" The old Hokage asked drearily.

"Yes sir, what is available?" Kakashi asked.

"Well you can walk the Inuzaka dogs, paint Miss Maude's fence, "Sarutobi began as the cat clawed itself of harm and sprinted away. "Or you could catch Tora again."

"NO!" All heads turned to Sasuke who had blatantly disrespected the Hokage by interrupting him.

"I do agree that we are ready for a higher mission. Sure all of these D-ranks are good for us to build up our teamwork, but we've been doing them for weeks now." Naruto stated respectfully.

"Well, Kakashi do you believe they are ready for a C-rank mission?" The Hokage asked.

"I believe they are ready for a C-rank mission. Besides if anything goes awry I should be enough to handle it." Kakashi stated proudly.

"Fine. I have a C-rank escort mission that I had planned on giving to a few Chunin, but I guess I'll just give it to you. Sara would you please send in the client," Sarutobi shouted out to his assistant. Moment later a man wearing a large straw hat and had bottle of Sake in his hands already half empty.

"These are the ninja that are supposed to protect me? They're just kids, and one looks like he's half-dead." The Client spluttered out in between drinking his Sake.

"They are very qualified ninja, and they should be enough to protect you," Sarutobi stated slightly annoyed.

Just then two kunai flew at the bridge builder, one nailing his hat to the wall, and the other one destroying the bottle of sake in his hand. "Damn." Naruto mumbled, "I missed."

Tazuna stood quivering in fear as he looked at the small insane blond boy.

"Well let's go I guess. Meet me at the gate in fifteen minutes. By then you all should be ready to go." Kakashi stated as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

With a smile on his face, Naruto said, "Later guys," as he disappeared in a small fiery tornado. The remaining people all gaped at the spot where Naruto last stood all thinking.

'Holy shit that could have killed me!' Tazuna thought.

'hehe you keep surprising me Naruto,' Sarutobi thought.

'How does the dobe know that? I'll make him show me how to do that.' Sasuke thought with a smirk as he then walked away. Sakura just followed Sasuke like a lost puppy.

(One hour into the mission to wave)

* * *

><p>While they were walking down the dusty dirt road to wave, Naruto was having a conversation with Kyuubi. 'So whatcha favorite color?'<p>

"**Red."**

'Ok what do you like to do?'

"**Kill things"**

Naruto face-palmed, 'Can you talk with more than two words?'

Kyuubi thought for a moment before answering, **"Yes, yes I can"**

'WOOOOOO, FOUR WORDS YEAH!'

"**Shut-up kit, I'm going to sleep." **Kyuubi muttered before she cut the mental link.

'KYUUBI NO. GET BACK HERE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS PEOPLE! KYUUBI KYUUBI KYUUBI!' Naruto cried fake anime tears, and mumbled, "Stupid fox."

Kakashi unfortunately heard this and looked up from his book. "What was that Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura both being bored looked over at Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Nothing Sensei just bored that's all." Naruto said cheerfully. He then noticed that up ahead there was a small puddle of water. 'What the hell? It hasn't rained here in days. How could there be a puddle of water.' He looked over at Kakashi with a questioning look, but Kakashi simply nodded and continued walking. Seconds later, two figures jumped up out of the water with a chain between them. They wrapped the chain around Kakashi and yanked, ripping him to pieces.

"One down," the one on the left said.

"Four to go," the one on the right said as they charged Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto summersaulted underneath the chain and stabbed both of the men in the side with Kunai. The two enemies stumbled in pain. He shouted "Doton Sekkan no _Jutsu_" Two large stone coffins then formed around the two nuke-nin subduing them. While this was happening Sasuke and Sakura were just frozen in place.

"What do we do now, Sensei's dead." Sakura said with a hint of fear and worry.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Naruto calmly stated as he pointed off towards a tree. Kakashi jumped down from the tree reading his porn and stated, "Yo."

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled. He was furious. Naruto had been able to take down two enemy ninja by himself and had been able to capture them not kill them, which took more skill. 'You will teach me those techniques dobe. With that power I'll finally be able to kill him.'

* * *

><p>"Those idiots. I knew I should have handled him myself." A man said. He was a tall muscular man with pale skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and short if not non-existent eyebrows. The door burst open and a midget with two 'guards' walked in scowling.<p>

"I hired you to kill that man, and what do I get, you failing me." The short midget yelled out.

"Well I'll get the job done, for this time I'm going myself. Those Konoha-nin won't last a minute with Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist!" Zabuza growled out thrusting his sword Kubikiribocho at Gato letting the steel tip rest under his neck. Gato gulped in fear and whimpered out.

"Just don't fail me again, or else I might seek out other employee's."

Zabuza watched as Gato walked out of the room with disgust. He set off towards his own room to plan his attack to earn his money. 'When this is all over, I'll kill that bastard.'

* * *

><p>Waking up, he found himself lying in a bed. He saw that Sasuke and Kakashi were also asleep in their own beds as well. He got up and put on his usual orange jumpsuit and went downstairs. When he got downstairs he was met with a small breakfast which he gratefully accepted.<p>

"What do you think about the food Naruto-san?" Tsunami said.

"Tsunami, you know I'm not for honorifics. Just Naruto is fine."

She just smiled and returned back to making breakfast for the other. When he finished his own breakfast, he balanced the silverware over his fingers using his chakra. Kyu had told him since he had a lot of chakra; he would need a lot of control, so that he would be able to effectively use his massive chakra reserves to his advantage. He was experimenting off of the leaf spinning exercise which would allow him to hold leaves on your fingertips using chakra to keep it afloat. Since he was bored, he told Tsunami that if his team woke up that she should tell them that he was out training. Out in the deep woods, Naruto made 200 clones.

"Alright I want fifty of you to practice tree walking while balancing leaves on your fingertips." Naruto shouted at the clones. The fifty clones then went off to the trees. "I want another fifty to start working on water walking since Kyu said it would be a good idea. The rest of you go practice on _Kaze Taifu_ until you lose all of your chakra."

"**Hey kit. Come in the seal I need to tell you a few things." **Kyuubi stated with remorse and fear.

'Sure thing I'll be right there,' Naruto thought as he went and slouched down under a tree and closed his eyes. When he reopened his eyes he found himself inside the normal room in his mind. What didn't seem right was that Kyu didn't have her usual nine tails. She had seven. "Kyu why do you have seven tails?"

"**Look at yourself kit, and you'll find the answer."**

He looked behind him and to his amazement he saw three swishing golden tails. "What's going on Kyu?"

"**Well to be blunt, I'm dying. As for the two tails that you now have, well your turning into me technically. The seal that was placed on you is taking my Youki and making it your own. You know have two tails of my Youki, and an entire tail of regular chakra, that's impressive kit. Within a couple of years I will die and all of my power and memories will be yours." **Kyu summed it up with a fake smile on her face.

"Well then I'll just set you free." Naruto stated with confidence and then ripped off the seal entirely. As soon as he did so he was in pain, and he barely heard Kyu's scream out, **"NO."**

The pain suddenly subsided as he stared into the face of a tall blond haired man.

"**Yondaime-Hokage," **Kyu growled in annoyance.

The Blond haired man just smiled back and said, "Kyuubi, although I had no wish to see you again, I must thank you. Now I can see my son." He then reached out towards the cage that was slowly breaking apart, and resurrected the seal. Looking down he saw Naruto standing in rage. He was about to ask why he was mad when Naruto shouted, "Why did you do that! I'm trying to help Kyu, and you just remake that stupid seal!" Naruto then rushed back to tear off the seal again. Just as he was about to reach the seal, he felt a tail wrap around him and take him away from the seal. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage looked at the Kyuubi in shock.

"Why are you stopping me Kyu? Don't you want to be free?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes.

"**Yes kit I would love to be free, but not this way. If that seal comes off, you'll die. Besides I've already accepted the fact that I'm going to die, and besides I'll never leave, I'll always be a part of you, remember." **Kyu said as she put Naruto back on the ground next to Minato. **"I think your Yondaime would like to have a few words with you, so I'll talk to you in a little while Naruto."**

As Kyu left, Naruto turned his head to look over at the Yondaime. He noticed his flowing blond hair with cerulean blue eyes. "Naruto," Yondaime began, "I… I'm your dad."

(Real world)

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up inside his room to find himself alone. He got dressed and then walked downstairs to see Kakashi and Sakura already eating breakfast. He noticed that Naruto wasn't amongst them and asked, "Where's the Dobe?"<p>

Sakura immediately brightened up and said, "He's out training or something."

Kakashi sat there reading his book and just nodded in agreement. "Train me," Sasuke told Kakashi.

Sighing, Kakashi said, "We were actually going to go meet up with Naruto out in the woods to train, so when you finish eating we'll go."

(Mindscape)

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the man, no his father, "Why?" he asked.<p>

Minato looked down at that moment and said, "It's because you're my son, I couldn't make another family give up their child when I had you. I knew that you would be strong, and be able to control the Kyuubi and I believe in you." Naruto looked up at his face and tackled him to the ground crying, "Otou-san," over and over. For the next few minutes neither moved until Minato spoke. "Naruto I have a request."

Through teary eyes Naruto asked, "What is it?"

"I would like to take over your body for a few minutes to talk to your sensei, in the mean time you can talk with Kyu-san."

Naruto nodded and went off to find Kyu. 'I will make you pay Kakashi,' Minato thought as he disappeared into the real world.

(Real world with Team7)

* * *

><p>Sasuke finished eating breakfast, and they were all on their way to find where Naruto was. Kakashi was reading his book, when suddenly his usual porn was ripped out of his hands and felt cold steel upon his neck. "You know I should kill you right now. But first we're going to talk Kakashi." The stranger stated coldly. Sasuke and Sakura immediately turned around both with Kunai in their hands. "Genin huh. Not much of a threat, of course isn't there supposed to be a third one?" The stranger again spoke.<p>

"Let Sensei go," Sakura stated confidently, although inside she was shaking in fear.

"I don't think I will, besides I think he would like to know what happened to his little fury friend."

Kakashi's eyes widened to their absolute limits, and asked, "What have you done with him?" Sakura and Sasuke just looked on in interest since they didn't know who the two were talking about.

"Oh I have done nothing to my son, although I need someone to take my anger out with, and what could be better than my son's Sensei," The man said as he and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone together.

(With Kakashi)

* * *

><p>"I never knew Naruto's Father," Kakashi stated with malice.<p>

"Well you see, I believe you should look at who I am to find out who he father is." As the man said this he released the Kunai from Kakashi's neck and stepped away.

"Big mistake, now it's my turn," Kakashi stated with a sadistic grin. Just as he was preparing a jutsu, he caught a sight at the man's face. "Minato-sensei."

"Well it took you long enough Kakashi; now tell me why my son was alone in the woods, and extremely malnourished?" Minato scolded.

"I did everything I could sensei, but I couldn't be there every time with the mission I had to go on…" Kakashi started.

"I don't care Kakashi, but know this, Naruto is my son, and should anything happen to him on your watch, I will kill you in the most painful way possible." Minato stated, when a cloud of smoke covered his body, and the body of Naruto lay on the ground unconscious.

'Holy shit I'm fucked.' Kakashi though as he picked up Naruto and went off to find the others.

(Sasuke and Sakura)

* * *

><p>'Where the hell is sensei and the Dobe,' Sasuke thought as he looked over at Sakura and shivered, 'more importantly why did they leave me her!' He looked around, and decided he'd just rest his eyes until they arrived. He quickly fell asleep for what seemed like five minutes, until he awoke due to someone snickering. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he looked to see Naruto and Kakashi holding up their cameras. "Why do you have cameras?"<p>

Naruto pointed down next to him, and to his horror he saw Sakura asleep cuddling next to him. In shock, he threw her off of him and scrambled back a few feet.

"Right now that the love fest is over," Kakashi began as he and Naruto chuckled, "We can begin your training. Alright now then you're going to be climbing trees!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him confused, while Naruto was just yawning. 'Could he already know this exercise?' Kakashi thought to himself. "Perhaps I just said it wrong, you'll be walking up the tree's, like this." He then walked up to the tree, and started walking up and down on, just using his feet.

Sasuke being the power-hungry freak that he is said, "I want to know jutsu's, not how to climb stupid trees."

"Look Teme, if you want to know how to use jutsu without a lot of chakra, you need to practice your control, like using your chakra to climb this tree, or water walking. Sensei I already know this exercise, what should I do." Naruto told Sasuke and then looked at Kakashi.

"How about you teach Sakura and Sasuke how to do the exercise." Kakashi suggested.

"My clone can do that," Naruto stated lamely as he made a shadow clone, "Can I have my affinities tested instead?"

"Uhh sure, come over here while Sakura and Sasuke work on the exercise." Kakashi then went over in a clearing and pulled out a slip of paper. "Now then just pump some of your chakra into the paper, and it will tell you what your affinity is. If it is split in half, then your affinity is wind, if it crumbles into dust, it is earth, if it catches on fire then of course its fire, If it gets wet, your affinity is water, and if it crinkles up then your affinity if lightning. Kami that was a mouthful."

Naruto grabbed the card, and pumped a small amount of his chakra into it. To his and Kakashi's surprise, the card split in fours, one corner crumbled to dust, one caught ablaze, one got soaked, and the other corner just disappeared. After getting over the initial shock, Naruto re-watched the card come back together, and then re-split. "Kakashi, what does this mean?"

'Damn this kid has four affinities, and two I've never even heard of or seen before.' Kakashi thought. "Well I'm not really sure Naruto, but it seems like you have some strong affinities for Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. I'm not sure what those other two were though."

"**I might be able to explain it to you better kit." **Kyu said in his mind.

'Ok what are they then?' Naruto asked.

"**It seems you are truly an interesting person kit, those last two things you saw, well they were space, and time. The only ones who have ever used those elements are the Kami's, and I've never heard of a human, or a demon ever possessing them before. This needs more investigation. Oh and don't tell your sensei about me yet. We don't know how he'd react, so just act dumb." **Kyu stated and then left to think.

"Well I guess I'll just work on my wind element then. See ya around Kakashi!" Naruto said and ran off into the trees. 'So Kyu do you know how I learn how to use my Time and space element?' Naruto asked as he was jumping along the trees.

"**Kit I have no idea. But you got to get out of here fast, theres something out there that smells like trouble. You gotta get outa here and fast."**

'Why I don't see anything wrong.' Naruto thought as he almost collided into a pillar of dark black flames. 'Holy shit!' He thought as he just narrowly jumped past the pillar of flame. He jumped onto the next tree and pulled out a kunai in his left hand.

The black flames subsided, and out came a 5'9 woman dressed in a cloak of flames. "Hello Naruto-Kun, we have much to discuss, so you'll be coming with me."

Within a blink of an eye he found himself unconscious and felt himself being taken somewhere. **'Who the hell are you kit' **Kyu thought to herself.

(With Sasuke 2 hours later)

* * *

><p>'How the fuck does the Dobe know this, that idiot probably just lied to sensei so he could learn some jutsu. Even that fucking clone of his left me with that stupid banshee.' Sasuke thought to himself. He had been trying to complete this stupid exercise for nearly an hour, and he hadn't even made it up halfway.<p>

"Sasuke-Kun look at me I did it!" Sakura yelled proudly from the top of the tree. 'Yes Sasuke-kun will love me for this.' To her surprise, Sasuke looked at her with pure rage. 'I don't understand isn't he proud of me?'

Sasuke looked up and saw that Sakura indeed had made it up to the top of the tree. In his rage he was just about to fling a kunai at her when Kakashi appeared reading his book as usual. "Where's the Dobe?"

"I don't know, probably training." Kakashi lamely stated without looking at him.

"Hn, Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

"So how are you guys doing on the exercise?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei I made it to the top!" Sakura shouted from up in the tree.

"That's great Sakura, we'll do some more tomorrow since it's late," Kakashi began as he felt some air moving behind him and a slight screeching noise, "Everybody duck!" He yelled as a large cleaver came spinning towards them that would have taken off their heads, and impale itself on the tree Sakura was standing on top of.

"Copy-cat Kakashi, no wonder the Demon brothers had trouble with you. This time the old man dies." The man who had thrown the cleaver said in a stoic voice.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist. I wonder how well you actually fight." Kakashi stated and got into his usual Taijutsu stance.

"Hehe so you have heard of me eh? Well I'll make sure nobody hears from you again." Zabuza stated as he rushed forward.

(With Naruto)

* * *

><p>'Uhh where the hell am i?' Naruto thought. He woke up inside his mind and went to search for Kyu. He found himself looking into the gates where they usually were, but now they were wide open, and Kyu wasn't there. "Kyu where are you?" Naruto asked.<p>

"Kyuubi won't be speaking with you right now, but we need you to wake up, I released Kyuubi for now since we need to speak." A voice echoed around the room.

Naruto willed himself to wake up for real, and found himself lying on the floor surrounded by a circular table with six people sitting around him. "Where am i?" He asked.

A man directly across from him with a dark black and blue cloak with the Kanji of death on his robes said, "You are in Kami's real, human, and you have been graced to be amongst us. You may know me as Shinigami."

"Hello Naruto-Kun, I told you, you were special didn't I," Kyu laughed from her seat directly behind him.

"Kyu, how are you out of the seal?" He asked.

"Allow me to explain Naruto-san." Shinigami said. "You see your father summoned me, and it was my power that worked the seal on your stomach. So I released Kyuubi for the time being. However I can't fully remove her from your seal."

"Ok, so wait why am I in the realm of the Kami's again?"

"HAHA such a child always asking questions. Oh the mind of a child, so free and untainted by the evils of the world." Boomed out a smaller man sitting next to Kyu. "Ah yes forgive me young one. My name is Susanoo, God of storms."

"Right. Still you guys haven't told me why I'm here." Naruto stated getting slightly angered.

"Uh-hem." Shinigami coughed. "Naruto you are special, when you found out and proved that you had control over time and space, we knew that you were destined to live amongst us. So essentially you're immortal. With this being said we need to find out what job should suit you. I along with my friends have decided since you and Kyuubi are friends, that you should be the Kami no Kitsune. You will be known as the God of the Foxes, and since your name means Maelstrom, you shall also have almost absolute control of the wind."

"Wow." Naruto said as he slumped down on the ground

The woman that he saw before he found himself here walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. She held him in his arms for what seemed like eternity while it was only a few minutes. "Naruto-Kun. I have seen your life, and I am appalled at the cruelty of humans. But you are incredible to be able to withstand all of their hatred. My name is Amaterasu, and I am the goddess of fire. I want you to know Naruto, we are your family now, and we will never leave you."

"Thank-you Ama-chan." Naruto began, causing Amaterasu to blush. "Shini-jiji, can you bring back my Otou-san?" This caused all of the other Kami's to chuckle at the nickname.

Shinigami stared in shock as he heard his new name. "Boy I am not that old. Kami is older than me."

He felt punch to the face and was sent all the way across the room. "Pffft shut up little brother," Kami said with a smile on her face.

Shinigami muttered something like 'stupid powerful sisters.' "I'm sorry Naruto; I can't bring your father back to life. It was his time to go."

Naruto looked down and mumbled, "Ok I understand. So when am I going back?"

Susanoo looked at Naruto and said, "You will return in a few minutes. I must tell you though, being immortal can be a blessing, but also a curse as well. I will give you one of my Katana's. with it you will be able to destroy any other blade, and by just a swing, seal anything."

Kami stepped forward and said, "Naruto-kun I give you my knowledge in hope that you will use it to better understand." She placed her hands on his head and with a pulse of chakra sent all her knowledge into his brain.

Shinigami stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, I am sorry but Kyuubi will be sealed within you, since she was sealed using my and your father's powers, she must remain in the seal."

A man who sat in the corner the entire time walked up to him with a smile. He was 6'11 and had a swimmers body with long dark brown hair. "Hello Naruto, my name is Yami, and I'm Kami's brother as well. I give you my mischief in hopes that you'll prank the shit out of people."

Naruto stayed in the center of the circle finally beginning to understand what a family is like. Before he was about to leave he was wrapped into a large hug by Amaterasu. "Now you didn't forget about l'il ole me did you Naruto-kun? Hehe anyways I give you the power of suggestion. With this you will be able to almost manipulate people to your will. However, this only works on the weak minded so be careful. Good-bye Naruto-kun."

(With Kakashi and Zabuza)

* * *

><p>The two had been trading blows for over a half an hour. With Kakashi constantly weaving between the sword strikes, and trying to land a few hits, he finally landed a solid kick on the back of Zabuza's head and found that it dispersed into water. 'Shit Mizu bushin' Kakashi thought as he rolled out of the way of another slash.<p>

"Hehe I can see why you're in the bingo book as an A rank ninja Sharigan no Kakashi." Zabuza stated with his sword slung over his shoulder. "But I wonder how you'll do without your precious Sharingan. "_Hidden mist jutsu!_" A thick mist rolled in and obscured all sight.

'Shit I can't see anything.' Kakashi thought. He rolled forward just barely missing a sword strike that would have cut his body in half. "Good Kakashi, but can you keep up," Zabuza stated.

Zabuza charged him, and he barely dodged the blade as it cut through his flak jacket. Pulling out a kunai, Kakashi rolled and thrust the kunai up into Zabuza's gut only for it to turn into another Mizu Bushin. 'Shit' he thought as Zabuza was going through hand signs in a blink of an eye and shouted "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet." A 20 foot water dragon rose from the nearby stream and went straight for Kakashi. "Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet," Kakashi shouted as he finished the necessary hand signs and an earth dragon rose and canceled out the water dragon. The mist faded and showed Kakashi and Zabuza heaving from exhaustion.

Kakashi dodged a kunai thrown by Zabuza by sidestepping it and catching it in the air. Zabuza's face was filled with pure rage as he tried to kill Kakashi. But every time he would strike out, Kakashi would just cancel out his own attack.

It was, Infuriating.

The short spikey-haired man rushed Kakashi, and slashed his sword down cutting a large gash into his back. Just as he thought he had won, a kunai impaled itself into his gut. He stumbled back a few feet, and then everything turned black as he lost consciousness.

As Kakashi limped over to Zabuza's body two Senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck. A small Hunter-nin appeared and said, "Thank you leaf-nin. I don't know if I would be able to take him myself. I will take my leave now." The mysterious Hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza's body and Shushined away in a swirl of water. Kakashi seeing as the battle was over fell to the ground in pain.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she rushed to his side. Sasuke calmly walked over as well to help his battered sensei.

"I'm fine Sakura, I'm just a little tired that's all. Take me back to Tazuna and I should be fine within a few days." Kakashi whispered out as he lost consciousness.

(With Naruto)

* * *

><p>He found himself inside the same woods that he was in before Amaterasu took him. He got up off the ground to see a young girl walking over with a basket. He rested his hand against his Kunai pouch ready for action. "Who are you?"<p>

The young girl looked at him curiously and saw that he had his hand close to a pouch. 'He must be a ninja.' She thought. "My name is Haku, and I'm just gathering herbs."

Naruto calmed down at that and loosened up. "Why do you need herbs?"

She bit her lip and said, "My friend is ill and I need these to help make him better. Are you a ninja?"

"Yeah I'm a ninja of Konoha, and I'm here on a mission to protect some drunk guy. Would you like me to help you gather herbs Haku-chan?" Naruto proposed.

Haku blushed a little bit and smiled, "If you would like but first, may I know your name?"

"Hehe right sorry my name's Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, and I'd love to help you." As he said this, a small fox ran up to him and started licking his face. "Hey little guy would you like something to eat?" The small fox yipped in response and nibbled on his fingers.

Haku looked at the exchange when her face darkened. 'He's one of Kakashi's genin. I can't let him live for Zabuza-sama,' She though as she reached for one of her Senbon needles. Just then the fox kit jumped and curled into her lap.

"So Haku, I'm sorry but I have to go find my team, umm I'd like to see you again. So would you meet me here tomorrow around 7-ish?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Haku looked surprised, but then nodded her head in agreement. "Bye Haku-chan, I'll see you later!" Naruto shouted as he raced off towards Tazuna's house. The fox that was curled in her lap also left and bounded into the dense forest.

"**I like her Kit, she seems nice. Oh and now that you're kinda my equal you can understand canines like us foxes, dogs, and wolves." **Kyu said in his mind.

"Right…. Well that's cool I guess. So wait only I can understand you right?"

"**Correct Naruto-sama." **Kyu yipped.

"Hey Kyu I'll have none of that. I'm still brat or kit to you. Or you could call me your liege" Naruto chuckled.

Kyu smacked him across the head with one of her tails. **"Shut-up kit, you're immortal now, you can't do that stuff anymore."**

"Oh contraire I am immortal now, so I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Naruto bellowed as he increased his speed. **'One day kit. One day.'**

He reached Tazuna's house within the next few minutes at the speed at which he was running at which could have rivaled Gai without his weights on. Opening the front door, he saw Kakashi knocked out on the floor. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura and asked, "Uhh what happened to sensei?"

Sakura looked over at naruto and shouted, "Baka where were you. We were attacked by more enemy-nin!" She then punched him in the face.

"She's right Dobe. Where were you during the battle?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Sasuke I guess you could say I was in Heaven." Naruto chuckled as Kyu jumped on his head and curled up in his hair. Kakashi woke up and saw that he was surrounded by his team. "So how're you guys?"

"Umm Kakashi you do know that you just got your ass handed to you right?" Naruto stated rather bluntly.

"Yeah well whatever Naruto. Now then we're going to be doing some serious training. I don't believe that Zabuza's dead, since Hunter-nin usually cut off the head of their victim and burn the body immediately on the spot." Kakashi said as he started to sit up.

"Chh it's about time you taught me some jutsu." Sasuke said.

"I'm not just teaching you Sasuke, I'm teaching all of you." Kakashi told Sasuke, who just shrugged. "By the end of the week we're most likely going to be fighting Zabuza again, so I'm going to prepare you guys starting now."


	3. Chapter 3

Kami no Kitsune

Chapter 3

Land of waves, Torment

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_Jutsu"_

"**Tailed Beast/ god speak"**

It was the end of the week, and Team 7 was standing on the bridge Tazuna was building. Across from them was Zabuza and his fake hunter-nin. Zabuza said to his Hunter-nin, Haku, "I'll take care of Kakashi. You kill the genin." Haku looked over at the genin and found her friend. 'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for this but I have to.' Haku thought as a tear ran down her face. The past week was the best week of her life, she would meet naruto every day and they would talk for hours on end.

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>Haku was sitting against Naruto's chest sighing into him. "Are you alright Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as he was running his fingers through her hair.<p>

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, just a little tired." She said as she turned around and buried her face in his chest.

Naruto lifted up her chin and said, "Haku-chan, it's alright you can tell me. I love you." He then kissed her cherry lips.

Haku was in heaven, "I love you to Naruto-kun, and that's only making this harder." She cried into his chest.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her.

"I… I'm supposed to stop you and your sensei with Zabuza-sama. We're attacking the bridge builder tomorrow and I… I… I don't want to hurt you." She cried harder into his chest.

"Hey shhh it's alright Haku. I'll just have to stop you guys. I can't let Tazuna die. He has to set Wave free from Gato. Tomorrow we aren't friends. We're enemies, but for now we aren't." Naruto said as he held her in his arms.

**End flashback**

* * *

><p>"Of course Zabuza-sama. I will take care of them." Haku said.<p>

"Alright you three. Sakura you stay and protect Tazuna while Sasuke and Naruto you guys take on the Hunter-nin. I will take on Zabuza by myself." Kakashi said.

Zabuza shouted, "Shall we get this started eh Kakashi!" Zabuza charged forward intent on killing Kakashi.

(Haku vs. Sasuke & Naruto)

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran forward and tried to punch Haku, but she sidestepped the punch and kicked him square in the chest. Naruto ran forward with a kunai and slashed down towards her chest. She evaded and grabbed his hand flicking him away.<p>

Sasuke shouted, "_Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu_!" Out of his mouth came a large fireball that left singe marks across the ground barreling towards Haku. "_Suiton: Water Wall_!" Haku shouted as water from the side of the bridge formed a wall around her. Naruto burst through the wall and struck her in the face, breaking the mask that concealed her face. Following from the punch, Sasuke kicked her in the back sending her flying into another fist in the stomach from Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Haku started, "_Demonic Ice Mirrors_!" Water came and formed a dome around her, Naruto and Sasuke; that then turned into ice mirrors. She stepped into one of the mirrors, and they were now surrounded by tens of Haku's. 'Shit this is bad,' Naruto thought as a hail of Senbon crashed into him. "Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. 'Why can't I do anything? Fuck.' Another hail of Senbon fired from everywhere, most of which he narrowly dodged, while some still hit him. When the next Senbon shower came, he saw them coming in slow motion. He quickly dodged and blocked them all. 'Every things so clear now, what's going on?' Sasuke thought as he looked into one of the mirrors and saw that he had unlocked his Sharingan. 'Yes now I'm Invincible!'

'He can see my movements? How? That shouldn't be possible.' Haku thought as she threw more Senbon. Sasuke again dodged them all with ease. 'I'm sorry Naruto but I must complete my mission.' Haku thought to herself as she threw even more Senbon.

Sasuke was about to dodge again until he saw the Senbon where headed to kill Naruto. 'Shit stupid Dobe can't even fight,' Sasuke thought as his body moved by itself and took the Senbon in his back protecting Naruto. Naruto stared up in shock at Sasuke and shouted, "Why did you save me! I never asked for your help!"

Sasuke coughed up blood and stated, "My body moved on its own accord. Naruto as my only request, avenge my clan by killing my brother."

"No I won't, you're going to do it yourself and live. I won't let you die!" Naruto shouted at his friend who was now closing his eyes.

"Was this your first time seeing a friend die. He died like a shinobi, an honorable death." Haku began.

"**Shut-up… Just shut-up!**" Naruto shouted in rage as a huge pillar of golden chakra erupted from his body, shattered all of the mirrors, and blasted Haku away. The wind started burning and formed a tornado around his body. He shot out his fist in the direction of where Haku was and a blast of wind swept her off her feet.

(Kakashi vs. Zabuza)

* * *

><p>'What the hell is that Golden Chakra?' Kakashi thought. "I know it's not your thing Zabuza, but how about we finish this in one go?"<p>

"HA. If you think you can, then take your best shot Hatake." Zabuza laughed out as he lifted his sword ready for an attack. Kakashi went through some hand signs and shouted out "_Chidori: One thousand birds!_" Lightning chakra cover his right arm, and he charged forward intent on ending Zabuza's life.

Haku saw Zabuza was in danger and rushed to save him. Instead of impaling Zabuza with his Chidori, Kakashi found his hand sticking through a young girl. Kakashi immediately withdrew his arm in shock at who he had just killed.

Naruto watched horrified as Haku sacrificed her life for Zabuza and rushed over to her. "Haku-Chan!" Naruto cried out as he held her body crying.

Zabuza stared at Haku's lifeless body. The girl who he thought of as a daughter had just saved him at the cost of her own life. He was shaking in rage and shock.

"Ah that's too bad the bitch is dead. I was going to have fun with her after I had killed you Zabuza." Gato said with around 200 bandits standing behind him with scythes, Katana's, and pikes.

Zabuza growled out, "What do you mean Gato?"

"Oh it's quite simple really. After you killed the bridge builder I was going to have you killed by my bandits, and then give that bitch of yours to them as payment." Gato said smirking. "Kill them all."

"You will never h**arm a soul AGAIN!"** Naruto shouted as the golden chakra pulsed through his body and knocked everyone off their feet. Before anyone knew, Naruto was upon all of the bandits slashing through them in seconds. After a minute of cutting, Gato was the only one standing. "Mercy," Gato pleaded.

"**I'm all out of mercy. Just know when you meet Shinigami-san, tell him Naruto Uzumaki says how's it going," **Naruto said as Gato suddenly combusted into flame. The Golden Chakra then began to fade as Naruto fell into unconsciousness. Zabuza rushed over to Naruto and said to Kakashi, "I'm sorry Kakashi, even though we aren't enemies anymore, I need this boy to figure something out. Goodbye Kakashi Hatake, I hope we never meet again." He then grabbed Naruto and faded into the mist.

'Oh shit that's not good,' Kakashi thought as he was about to run after them when he heard Sakura scream. "SASUKE-KUN!" Kakashi ran over to where Sakura was crying over Sasuke's porcupine-like body, and checked his pulse to see if he was alive.

Kakashi sighed in relief, "It's alright Sakura, and Sasuke is alive. He's just unconscious that's all." 'What am I going to do now? Naruto's gone…'

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just ignored her and carried Sasuke back to Tazuna's house to rest.

(With Naruto)

* * *

><p>He woke up in a small dark room trying to figure out where he was. He noticed that in the corner of the room, a man was sitting in a chair.<p>

"Ahh your awake now. I need to ask you a few questions." The man said, "Is your last name Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at him confused and said, "Yes, but why do you need to know?" He was then wrapped into a bone crushing hug. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because kid, my name is Zabuza Momochi Uzumaki. Your mother Kushina Uzumaki was my sister." Zabuza explained.

"But that would make you my uncle wouldn't it?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah kid, you're my nephew, the only family I have left now that Haku's dead." Zabuza looked down at that, with a lone tear running down his face. "Anyways kid, I'd like to teach you to be a swordsman, hopefully I'll be able to get you your own sword."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I already have a Katana, all I need is a teacher to know how to use it." Naruto said as he pulled out a lovely cerulean blue Katana that matched his own eyes.

"I've never seen a sword like that, where did you get it?" Zabuza asked him as he tried to take the sword from Naruto when he felt his chakra being sucked away and felt a zap of lightning.

"I got it from a very good friend of mine. Oh yeah and I'm the only one who can touch this sword without it harming anything." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right well for the next couple of years, I'll be teaching you Kenjutsu, and by god I will make you the greatest Kenjutsu user in the world!" Zabuza almost shouted.

(With the Hokage Four years later)

* * *

><p>It had been four dreary years after Naruto had been 'kidnapped'. Sarutobi sighed into his hands. He missed the little boy he thought of as a grandson, and what made it worse was that the council and all of Konoha for that matter had been celebrating for Demon Brat's so called death. He had tried to stop all of the celebrations, but he didn't have any real control over the civilian population. They were under the control of the civilian council, and so he was powerless to stop the celebrations. The next week was the week of the Chunin exams, and he thought Naruto would have been taking them. Just as he was about leave for the day, a large golden tornado appeared in his office shocking him and his Anbu. What almost gave him a heart attack was the fact that he was looking at his deceased successor, the Yondaime Hokage. "M-Minato?" Sarutobi choked out.<p>

The man that looked like the Yondaime began to chuckle, that then grew into a full all out laugh. "Now now Hokage-jiji, dad's not here, he's with Shini-jiji." Lightning erupted outside even though there was not a cloud in the sky. "Oh come on Shini, you know you love my nickname for ya."

"Saru-jiji, I think we have a lot to discuss." Naruto started.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and just hugged him and said, "I don't really care what you want to say right now, all that matters is that you're back, and that you're safe." He then noticed that Naruto was wearing his father's old white robes. "Naruto, what are you wearing?"

"Well I thought I'd honor dad by wearing his old robes. Plus I think it'll scare the crap out of everyone to see me like this." Naruto explained while grinning.

Sarutobi just laughed and clapped him on his back, "That it would Naruto, that it would."

"So I assume that I'm going to have to speak with the council about my return correct?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed, "Unfortunately I do. I don't wish to inconvenience you, but to you must speak with the council. Depending on what they say, we will reinstate you as a ninja and put you back on team 7."

Naruto looked down and said, "Of course Hokage-sama, if I must I will."

Sarutobi stood up to take another hug, "Of course Naruto, if you will follow me into the council chambers we will begin." Naruto walked in to see all of the civilian council and shinobi council already talking amongst themselves about their lives. When he entered all heads turned to him and the Hokage, silence ensued. Everyone was thinking 'Yondaime-sama.' The council burst into action trying to speak with him about how they finished his work about the Demon brat. One of the council members, who actually said they killed the demon, was on the floor dead with a sword slash across his chest.

"Does anybody else want to break the Sandaime-Hokage's law?"

An old woman who seemed around the age of the Hokage stood up and addressed him, "Yondaime-sama, it is a pleasure to have you amongst us again."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Koharu-sama, but my father died the day of my birthday." Naruto replied solemnly.

Koharu stepped back in shock and whispered, "I never knew the Yondaime had a son."

Naruto addressed everyone present, "Well it is the truth. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I was taken by someone who knew of my heritage, and he trained me until the present, where I now stand before you all."

The civilian part of the council all jumped up in protest saying, "The Demon brat's alive! Kill him! He can't be the Yondaime's son."

"Naruto is the Son of the Yondaime, I have his blood tests, and they prove he is Minato's son. So if anyone of you tries and says he isn't I will kill you myself." Said Sarutobi who was leaking out a massive amount of KI and holding the blood test results. "If it is the wish of the council, I will have Naruto reinstated as a Konoha-nin, and he will partake in the Chunin exams with Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. I believe he should be allowed to participate."

The council grumbled and tried to make points that he was gone for years and so he couldn't be a ninja again. The shinobi council quickly agreed since they didn't hate him for holding the Kyuubi, and so they allowed him to return to active duty.

(Streets of Konoha)

* * *

><p>A small boy around the age of eight was running away from a large pink haired banshee who was intent on killing him. When he turned the corner he bumped into something hard and solid. He looked up and saw some guy in a black cat suit and a girl with a huge ass fan. The cat-boy lifted him up by the scruff of the neck and said, "Watch where you're going kid, you'd better say sorry."<p>

"I'm not afraid of some cat guy who wears make-up." Konohamaru said in defiance.

"ITS WAR PAINT YOU BRAT!" Kankuro yelled.

"Put the kid down sand-nin," A tall blond haired man said.

The man walked over to Kankuro and grabbed his hand and twisted it causing him to release Konohamaru. "Now then you wouldn't want to hurt the Hokage's grandson would you Sand-nin? If so go ahead and ensure you're death. You there in the tree come down here." The man shouted up at the tree. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and smirked.

"So you were able to notice me eh, good job."

"Sorry Teme I was talking to the raccoon that was standing above you." Just then a redhead appeared in a swirl of sand.

"**Bow, Bow down to him you fool. Do you want to die! Bow down to him NOW!"** Shukaku said to Gaara in his head. 'Why he doesn't seem tough to me, he's just some wanna be shinobi.' **"YOU FOOL HE ISN'T A NORMAL SHINOBI. HE'S A JINCHUURIKI!"**

The Redhead looked with interest and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, might I ask who you may be?" The man held up his hands and showed nine fingers. Gaara nodded and said, "I see. Temari Kankuro lets go." Temari and Kankuro stared in shock but quickly got over it and went to follow Gaara.

(Mindscape)

* * *

><p>As he was about to leave, Gaara found himself in a cold dark desert. In the distance he saw some kind of raccoon curled into a ball. "Are you Shukaku?" Gaara asked.<p>

"**How are you in here? You shouldn't be in here, you can't be in here." **Shukaku said.

Naruto walked up and said, "Oh believe me Shukaku he can be in here since this is his mind. Or did you forget that I wonder."

Shukaku looked at him and bowed down on the floor begging for mercy. "Shukaku you have tormented this young soul for long enough. If I here of you tormenting and trying to take over him, I will literally rip of your tail off, shove it up your ass and turn it sideways. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto glared at Shukaku who only nodded. "Great. Now then Gaara, you will be able to sleep at night, and if I hear you going off killing people again just to prove your existence, then I will personally end you myself. Goodbye Gaara, see you in the real world. By the way, names Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>"It was a pleasure meeting you Gaara, you may come and talk to me whenever you like, just call. Oh and if anything happens with that cute little raccoon remind him what I told him why don't you." Naruto said as he started to walk down the alley.<p>

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, "Who are you?"

Naruto turned around and looked at him, "The last time you saw me Teme was in wave when we were fighting Haku. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Kakashi Sensei."

"Dobe? Is that you? How are you alive?" Sasuke began as he was floating up in the air. When he looked down he saw that Naruto had his hand raised at him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well Sasuke, Technically I'm not doing anything to you, the wind is, I merely just asked the wind to lift you up and so it did. Now I'm going to tell you something. Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Remember those words Sasuke, because I won't abandon you, Sakura, or Kakashi even though you all abandoned me. Good day Sasuke," Naruto replied.

Naruto walked around and found himself at his old training grounds, ground 7. As he passed the three wooden pillars he noticed his old Sensei kneeling at the memorial stone. 'Hmm maybe I should help him a little bit.' He thought and then faded into the wind.

Kakashi paid his respects to his teammates, his sensei, and his old student. "Kakashi do not weep for us, we are always here, don't waste your life away thinking of the dead. Live in the present." A voice in the wind said. Kakashi jumped up and looked around to see who said that. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. When he looked back he saw a man that looked in his late thirties, in a black t-shirt with Anbu style pants on. "I'm sorry sir, I will leave you to pay your respects," Kakashi stated as he started to walk away.

"Kakashi-san don't leave, I wish to speak with you." Naruto said. Kakashi didn't even turn around, and kept walking. "Would you like to see your student Naruto Uzumaki again perhaps?" Kakashi froze in place, and growled out, "Where is he?"

"I'm right in front of you Sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi turned around and didn't see the old man in civilian clothes, but his old student Naruto in the same clothes. "Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"N-Naruto, what? I… I don't understand." Kakashi stammered.

"Kakashi do you remember the day Zabuza took me away?" Kakashi nodded. "Good well the truth of the fact is he was my uncle, and he taught me many things." Naruto explained. "Plus dad isn't pissed at you for losing me since I went away with family. We'll meet again Sensei." Naruto then disappeared into the wind.

(Chunin finals because I think the Chunin exams have been overly done)

* * *

><p>The Hokage, and Kazekage sat in the Kage box watching the finals of the exam. The match that was up was Sasuke vs. Gaara. "How do you think your son will do Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi asked.<p>

The Kazekage looked over at Sarutobi and said, "I believe my son will do fine Hokage-dono. He just may surprise you." Instead of the fight commencing some weird type of genjutsu fell across everyone causing everyone except the ninja to fall asleep.

Sarutobi threw off his kage robes to reveal his old battle suit. "So Orochimaru you decided today to attack."

"Kukuku Sarutobi sensei I see you still have that old thing, no use it's going to do you though. We both know I'm stronger than you know in your old age." Orochimaru laughed.

"Well sensei now we're all alone. Let the fun begin." Orochimaru laughed as a large purple barrier formed around the two of them.

"Today I will rectify my mistake of not killing you all those years ago Orochimaru." Sarutobi yelled.

(With Naruto)

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the raccoon demon that suddenly appeared in the center of the arena, Naruto shouted, "Shukaku what did I tell you what I'd do if you tried to take over Gaara." Shukaku just roared in rage and swung his tail at Naruto. 'Wait this isn't Shukaku, it looks like he's under a genjutsu or something.' Naruto jumped over the tail and ran up his arm and stared into one of his eyes. "Kai! (Release)" He shouted as the glassy-eyed demon woke up from the Genjutsu. He looked at the person standing up to his eye and fainted. "Well Shukaku's taken care of, now onto Orochi-teme." Naruto ran away towards where Sarutobi and Orochimaru were fighting. When he reached them he saw the Hokage's guard standing outside of a barrier. "What are you just standing there for, help your Hokage!" He shouted at them.<p>

The Anbu just looked at him and explained, "If you touch the barrier, you burn to dust. It's impossible to get in."

"In my life nothings impossible. Remember that." Naruto said as he walked right through the barrier without a scratch. He ran forward and found Sarutobi fighting Orochimaru.

"Uzumaki, how did you get in here, the barrier's still up." Orochimaru asked 'Shit this complicates things.' He ran through hand signs and shouted "_impure resurrection!_" Three coffins rose from the ground and opened up to reveal the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage. The Yondaime looked around and asked, "What's going on here? Orochimaru? I thought I smelled something vile."

"Kukuku I thought you'd like a nice Kage reunion. You have all of your peers." Orochimaru laughed out.

Naruto dispelled his Genjutsu around himself and said, "Hello Otou-san." Minato and Orochimaru stared in shock. 'This boy is the Yellow Flashes brat? Even better to make a father kill his own son.' Orochimaru thought. 'Naruto. I can't fight my own son.' Minato thought.

"Orochimaru you scum how dare you use the dead as weapons for your own twisted use. I will destroy you today." Naruto smiled and did some hand seals for _Fuuton Hageshi Kaze Katanas _(Wind Release: Raging wind blades). Instantly hundreds of tiny wind blades shot out towards Orochimaru and his puppets. Naruto didn't even let them recover and made another set of hand seals for _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu). Orochimaru for his part didn't even feel what hit him as he was blasted off of his feet due to the force of the Fuuton technique. He saw the Fireball coming and doing some hand seals for _Suiton Yon Hashira Fukumu _(Water Release: Water encampment wall).

Using his reflexes, Naruto managed to attack Orochimaru, making a huge diagonal cut beginning from the man's right shoulder to going all the way to the man's thigh. Needless to say Orochimaru screamed in an inhuman-like scream of agony. Snarling in rage Orochimaru jumped back and had his puppets fight for him. Naruto took on the Nidaime and Yondaime Hokage, while Sarutobi kept the Shodai busy.

"I'm sorry son, but I have to fight you." Minato said as he charged forward with a Rasengan in his left hand. The Rasengan passed right through Naruto who ripped off the tag on the back of his father's head.(1) "Bye dad, say hi to Shini-jiji for me" Naruto said as Minato's body crumbled to dust. Naruto sent his gaze towards the Nidaime who was currently going through hand seals for _Suiton Suikodan no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Shark Jutsu). The water sharks bit into Naruto's limbs causing him to scream in agony. The sharks then fell off as Naruto walked over to the Nidaime even after getting hit by such a powerful jutsu. He was a juggernaut that just wouldn't die. Naruto unsealed Storm bringer, which was the Katana that Susanoo gave him. Charging forward Naruto slashed off one of the Nidaime's arms. The Nidaime jumped back and his arm regrew. He went through the hand seals for _Suiton: raging vortex. _A Large whirlpool formed above his head and shot towards Naruto who managed to jump to the side just in time. Naruto flung a kunai and did the hand seals for _Kunai kage bushin. _A hail of Kunai sped towards the Nidaime and impaled him into a wall. Naruto jumped at the chance and ripped off the sealing tag on his head. "Forgive me Nidaime-sama."

Sarutobi back flipped, dodging the tree root that swept across the ground only seconds later. "I'm sorry Sensei, but this is the only way to make sure you won't come back again." Sarutobi said as he went through hand seals and shouted, "Shiki Fujuin". Naruto ran over to Sarutobi who was now holding onto Orochimaru and the Shodai with the death God Shinigami. "Saru-jiji, NO!" Naruto screamed as Sarutobi finished the seals and summoned Shinigami. Shinigami looked at who summoned him and snarled in raged at the man whose soul he was supposed to steal. **"Orochimaru, you have cheated death long enough, I will eat your soul, and you shall suffer for all eternity." **Shinigami stated as he reached through Sarutobi's back to steal Orochimaru's soul. He sucked in the Shodai's soul but didn't have enough didn't have enough energy to suck in another soul. "It seems I don't have enough power to take you with me my student. I will take your pride, and your ambition." Sarutobi stated as he used his last remaining strength to seal away Orochimaru's arms. "You senile fool, give me my arms back you bastard! You can't sacrifice yourself, I will kill you," Orochimaru ranted watching Sarutobi close his eyes and die. "RETREAT! The invasion has failed." He shouted and ran out of the barrier that just fell with his guards.

The Anbu jumped after Orochimaru but stopped when they heard crying. "You can't die on me jiji. You're the only family I have right now. YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!" Naruto cried out. The Anbu walked over and tried to console the boy.

(Days after Invasion)

* * *

><p>Naruto stood looking out the gates of Konoha with a sad smile on his face. The previous day he was told he had been banished from Konoha for the assisted murder of the Sandaime-Hokage. Since he, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi were the only ones that knew what went on inside the barrier, the council had come to the conclusion that he had assisted Orochimaru in killing the Hokage. Now he was leaving for anywhere.<p>

Koharu, Danzo, and a man named Jiraiya were talking amongst themselves. "Jiraiya, the council has voted, and we would like you to be the Godaime-Hokage." Koharu stated. Jiraiya scoffed it off, "I'm not fit to be the Hokage, but my teammate might be."

"Tsunade hasn't been in the village for years. What makes you think she'd come back now?" Danzo asked.

"Well Tsunade has been a little hard-headed, but I'm sure I can convince her to come back." Jiraiya said as he jumped out the window and set off to find Tsunade. As he was running he saw a kid who was walking rather slowly with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He was rather short at 5'3 and had on a bright orange jumpsuit. Jiraiya walked up to the kid and was about to ask, 'you ok?' when he felt cold steel on his neck and saw that the kid held a Katana to his throat. "Hey kid I don't want any trouble, I was just going to ask if you were alright, you seemed a little down."

The kid lowered his Katana. "Well when you get banished from your village for doing something you didn't then you'll know how it feels." The kid then started walking away again, and Jiraiya saw the Uzumaki swirl on the back of the kid's orange jumpsuit. "Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. The kid froze and turned around. "So you know who I am, big deal really. I assume you want to kill me as well now."

"What no kid, I'd never want to hurt you at all. I know you didn't kill Sarutobi." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry Jiraiya but I don't really wish to talk to you at the moment. When I feel like talking to you, I'll find you." He then stepped a few feet and just vanished into the wind. When Naruto's foot fell on the ground, he was at the border of fire country and river country. What he used wasn't a type of Shushin, but was him flowing with the wind to wherever it was going, this way he didn't waste any unnecessary chakra.

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

><p>He was about to run after the boy, but he couldn't sense him anywhere. He then went through hand signs and whispered, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." A small green toad appeared in a puff of smoke and asked, "Jiraiya-sama, what can I do for you?"<p>

"I need you to track someone down for me, it's very important that you find him." Jiraiya stated and pulled out a small piece of cloth that he ripped off of Naruto when they met.

The toad took the cloth and shook his head, "I'm sorry Jiraiya, but there this isn't enough of a scent for me to use to find your missing person. If there isn't anything else, I'll take my leave." Jiraiya waved the toad off who in turn vanished just like he came. He sighed and started heading off towards the country that held the world's largest casino, River country.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Naruto because he controls space, he can phase in and out of existence like Madaraa Uchiha. He does that here unconciously, since he hasnt trained in it...yet<strong>

**Well thats the end, hope you all enjoy the story so far, and if you feel like im skipping around a little to much, well i am, but thats just to get it rolling :) dont forget to review.**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Kami no Kitsune

Chapter 4

River Country, Tanunaki casino

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Jutsu"_

"**Tailed Beast/god angry speak/summons"**

A tall thirty year old woman with blond hair sat at a slot machine gambling away her money. (You should know who this is) She had just put in all of her money in the machine, and the machine came up with three Konoha ninja symbols. She stared at the machine in shock and fear; she had just won the jackpot of half a million ryo. The manager of the casino rushed to her side to give her the money she had won. 'I never win; i have to get out of town now.' She thought as she grabbed her money and left quickly. On the way out she bumped into a tall seventeen year old man with blond hair. When she bumped into him, her 'earnings' spilled all over the ground. She grabbed the little money she could quickly and tried to run off when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw the man she had run into holding up the rest of her money.

"I believe you dropped this miss. I'm sorry for running into you like that." The man said. (Guess who it is!) The woman he bumped into snatched the money out of his outstretched hand and ran off in the street. 'Hmm I wonder what she's in a hurry for' Naruto thought as he walked into the casino intent on getting at least some money. (Congratulations you were right, have a virtual cookie.)

After winning around two million ryo at the slot machines and poker tables, Naruto finally decided it was time to leave so that the people at the casino wouldn't think he was cheating or something, which of course he wasn't. He just had really good luck that was all. He walked out of the casino; he could faintly smell the aroma of snakes off in the northern part of town. He ran off towards the smell to find the woman he ran into at the casino and Orochimaru. Deciding it was best to just see what was going on, he stayed in the shadows and listened in on their conversation.

"Oh come now Tsunade, if you heal my arms, I will bring back your little brother and your precious Dan." Orochimaru stated with a slight hiss.

The woman he had met now labeled as Tsunade of the Sannin said, "I'll think about it, just give me a few days to get my mind straight and you'll get your answer." Orochimaru nodded and sank into the ground. Tsunade then slumped down on the ground crying her heart out wanting to see her family again. Naruto noticed a short black haired woman with a pig in her arms walk up to Tsunade and help walk her away. 'Hmm I think I should stay here for a few more days and see what happens.' Naruto thought as he faded into the wind.

(With Jiraiya)

* * *

><p>Jiraiya had been walking across country for the past few days when he finally set his eyes upon Tanunaki town in River Country. 'Now just to find Tsunade.' Jiraiya thought as he sped through town straight to the nearest bar. As he walked in, he saw a lot of people drinking and throwing punches at each other. What caught his attention however was the fact that a lone figure sat at a corner table drinking a bottle of sake by himself and staring intently at a table across the room. When he looked over at where the man's gaze was, he saw Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune sitting at the table with four or five bottles of empty sake. Jiraiya walked over to them and sat down right next to Tsunade who was now chugging her sixth bottle of sake. "I see you still like to enjoy a bottle of sake or two, or in this case six," Jiraiya chuckled.<p>

Tsunade glared at him and said, "This town is crazy, always meeting up with the people who I don't want to see."

Jiraiya looked at her quizzically and asked, "What do you mean by that Tsunade-chan?"

"Well I just met my old teammates today, so it was like a reunion to me." Tsunade said as she finished the bottle of sake. She threw the bottle of sake behind her with her monstrous strength that only she had, and it broke on the wall behind the man in the corner staring at them. There was some access sake that was in the bottle and spilled all over the man. He then waked over to them and sat down next to Shizune.

Tsunade recognized the man immediately who she had met only a couple of hours ago at the casino. The stranger then spoke. "You know Tsunade it's not very polite to spill your sake on other people."

Jiraiya stared at the man vigorously trying to figure out who he was. Tsunade said, "Well I must thank you for your help earlier, and it seems you know my name, however I don't know yours."

The man with blond hair smiled, "Of course Tsunade, but I believe our dear friend Jiraiya-kyoufu (god father) who I am." Tsunade was confused and looked over at Jiraiya for answers and saw he was frozen in shock. He whispered out, "Naruto."

"Ah you remember me Kyoufu I'm simply honored. Of course I have nothing to say to you now, I have business with Tsunade." Naruto stated with a slight hint of venom in his voice.

Jiraiya pursued, "But how did you know I was your godfather, nobody but Sarutobi and I knew that, and I highly doubt Sarutobi told you."

Naruto sighed, "If you must know dad told me himself a while ago, like around four years ago." Seeing the confusion on Jiraiya's face he continued. "I saw dad when I destroyed the seal. Apparently dad put some of his own chakra into the seal before he died so that he would be able to talk to me whilst he repaired the seal."

"Look I don't know who you are, so I have no business with you," Tsunade stated as she stood up to leave.

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, "I know you don't know me, but if you're even considering accepting the deal that snake-bastard gave you, I will kill you and Shizune here."

Tsunade found herself at the other end of three murderous glares from this 'Naruto' person, Jiraiya, and Shizune. Jiraiya then said, "Tsunade he killed Sensei, you can't trust anything he tells you or promises you. By the way what did he promise you?"

Tsunade mumbled, "Nawaki and Dan."

"He'll most likely just use that jutsu of his to bring back the dead then. I'm going to tell you something Tsunade. Your brother and previous lover will be able to talk to you, but Orochimaru will be in control of them, he could make them kill you if he wanted. Believe me; he made me fight my dad, and the Nidaime Hokage." Naruto explained.

"So you're a Konoha-nin…" Tsunade implied but was cut off by Naruto.

"Former Konoha-nin. I was banished for 'killing' Sarutobi. When are you going to meet the teme?" Naruto asked solemnly.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who held his head hung low. "Tomorrow at noon is when I'm supposed to meet him."

"Well then we're coming with you as…" Jiraiya began, when he was interrupted by Naruto.

"No we won't go. We'll stay near you, but we won't be in sight. I look forward to our next meeting Tsunade. Goodbye Jiraiya-san." Naruto faded into the booth that he was sitting in. Tsunade and Jiraiya exchanged looks, and then went off their separate ways, Tsunade going to her apartment with Shizune, and Jiraiya going to get some "research" at the hot springs. You could hear his screams all the way from Lightning Country.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru stood staring out on the open grassland just out of town with his right hand man Kabuto. They were waiting for Tsunade to come and heal his arms. Orochimaru squinted his pale yellow eyes and saw Tsunade walking with her assistant towards him. "Tsunade, how wonderful it is to see you again." He yelled out. Tsunade just kept walking at her aggravatingly slow pace. She walked towards Orochimaru with glowing green hands ready to heal his arms. Within the green healing chakra there was a slight red tinge to it. Kabuto noticed the unfamiliar chakra and jumped in the way of the two Sannin. "Orochimaru-sama, she isn't going to heal your arms."<p>

Orochimaru scowled at Tsunade. "Why Tsunade, why have you betrayed me?"

She was about to yell out her reason when a certain blond haired shinobi shouted, "Because you weren't going through with your deal Orochi-teme."

Orochimaru looked behind him and saw Jiraiya, Tsunade's apprentice, and Naruto. "Uzumaki…" He growled out.

"Ah you remember me how wonderful." Naruto snickered. "Kabuto now." Orochimaru shouted, as Kabuto wiped blood across some kind of Tattoo. 'Shit' Tsunade, and Jiraiya thought as they went through their own hand seals and shout "_Kuchiyose no jutsu"_ (summoning Jutsu). Three large animals appeared out of the smoke. A large snake, slug, and toad.

The Toad Boss, Gamabunta, shouted, **"Jiraiya why have you summoned me here." **He then looked and saw the slippery snake standing on Manda's head. **"Ahh now I see. Well I've always wanted a snake-skin wallet, let's end him." **Jiraiya nodded and fired off a couple of fireballs at Manda who in turn used his speed to rush behind Gamabunta and try to bite him.

Gamabunta jumped out of the way and pulled out his dager. Slashing downward he tried to decapitate Manda. "Kukuku Jiraiya-kun why not let our summons fight while the real battle commences." Orochimaru stated as he upchucked his sword Kusanagi. He jumped off Manda's head and was about to strike through Jiraiya's heart when another blade blocked his strike. "Uzumaki." Orochimaru hissed.

"I'm appalled, how could you forget about me" Naruto sniffled out, "I thought we had something special"

"I'LL KILL YOU UZUMAKI!" Orochimaru shouted in rage as he swung Kusanagi intent on impalling Naruto.

Naruto jumped away and sat down on the ground comfortable enough to just watch Jiraiya take care of Orochimaru. Tsunade was paralyzed in fear after Kabuto spilling his own blood on her face. "Weak. To think I actually admired you as a medic-nin," Kabuto spat out in disgust in between kicking Tsunade.

Naruto saw this and couldn't let it continue. Well he could, he just didn't want it to continue, and jumped down to stop one of Kabuto's punches. He grabbed the punch, and flicked Kabuto aside like a toothpick.

"You brat," Kabuto said angrily as his hands grew a light blue color from releasing some of his chakra in his hands.

"Well I don't want to get hit by those now do I?" Naruto stated as he withdrew Storm bringer. Kabuto swiped his hand downward to cut the tendons in Naruto's legs. Naruto blocked the swipe with Storm Bringer, that absorbed the chakra on Kabuto's hand. Kabuto jumped back and felt a drain on his chakra. "You brat, you stole my chakra!" Kabuto yelled. 'Shit I can't touch him without him just stealing my chakra making my medical techniques useless. Fuck.' He jumped back and made a couple of hand signs and shouted, _"Doton: Earth spear." _A spear of densely packed earth shot towards Naruto. He dodged the spear and went through his own hand signs and shouted _"Fuuton: Great breakthrough." _A large burst of wind shot out from all around him knocking Kabuto off his feet.

"Fuck you Uzumaki!" Kabuto screamed in pain as he was getting back up.

"I will never do that, but your master might want to fuck you, so go ask him." Naruto chuckled and threw a couple of Kunai into Kabuto's legs. Kabuto managed to dodge the first one; however the other two embedded into his thighs cutting his muscles. He let out an unearthly scream before he was silenced by Naruto cutting off his head. "You should never let your emotions take over in battle Kabuto. That was your greatest mistake."

Tsunade stayed where she was staring in front of her where Naruto killed Kabuto. 'Naruto who are you?' she thought to herself. She watched in shock as Naruto walked over and knelt down beside her. "Tsunade are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah kid I'm fine, let's go help Jiraiya." She said since she had gotten over her fear of blood after the first battle she had been in for several years. She and Naruto ran over to see that Jiraiya was on the ground panting heavily with the summons looking over him. Tsunade ran her hand over Jiraiya trying to heal him. "Orochimaru escaped soon after you killed his student Kabuto." Jiraiya coughed out.

"Jiraiya don't talk, save your strength." Tsunade scolded him.

He laughed and only kept talking. "Tsunade will you become the Godaime-Hokage? You have seen the evils Orochimaru has done; the village needs your help."

"I will take the title on two conditions." Tsunade began.

"If it is within my power I will try and give you them." Jiraiya weakly said.

"One: Tell me about Naruto's heritage."

Jiraiya looked gob-smacked, and stated, "I'm sorry Tsunade I'm not allowed to tell you anything about them. His father wouldn't allow anyone to know until he reached the rank of Jounin."

Tsunade shouted, "You will tell me Jiraiya, he just beat a Jounin, and not just any. He killed Orochimaru's right hand man. I believe he is already Jounin level. Now tell me."

Naruto spoke up. "Tsunade even if I could beat Sarutobi in an all-out fight, Jiraiya still wouldn't tell anyone about my parents. However I am allowed to tell anyone I please. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death." He began. Tsunade gasped and thought 'No I was told he died. That can't be true. If it is, then his father is…' "My father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and Konoha's Yellow Flash." Tsunade jumped up and grabbed him into a bone crushing hug crying.

Jiraiya still lying on the ground looked at the two in confusion and wondering what the hell was going on. "Umm sorry to break things up, but why are you hugging Naruto, and crying?"

Tsunade released Naruto who suddenly gasped for air, and said. "Because that's not his full name." Both Jiraiya and Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Well you see, your great great grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, and she married my Grandfather, Hashirama Senju. So basically your name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju. My relative in a sense."

Jiraiya and Naruto just said, "Holy shit," before both passed out from this information. Tsunade chuckled at the two, and grabbed them by their ankles to drag them back to the hotel. Shizune quickly followed behind them still trying to wrap the idea that this kid was one of Tsunade's relatives.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to find himself inside his mind standing in front of Kyu's cage. He walked through the bars and saw Kyu sprawled on the ground with only half a tail left. "Kyu" he muttered sadly.<p>

"**Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for everything." **Kyu murmured sadly as her tail disappeared along with her. The seal that had kept him alive for so many years finally shattered in blue and yellow sparks, and a flood of ink. He felt… empty, like he was all alone in the world, with nobody to help him. For the first time in years he actually slept without seeing his closest friend.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat beside the bed of her long lost relative waiting for him to regain consciousness. She had brought him and Jiraiya back to her hotel room with Shizune. Shizune tucked Naruto into the bed while Tsunade just threw Jiraiya on the floor. Jiraiya woke up and looked around the room. "Tsunade what happened?" He asked while holding his head in confusion. Tsunade ignored him and set herself to watching her relative. After what seemed like an hour waiting, Naruto finally woke up to see everyone staring over him. "Uhmm…what?"<p>

"Well for starters kid, apparently your Tsunade's grandson or something. Congratulations." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"How do I know it's true?"

"Well I guess we could head back to Konoha, and get you two a blood test, and then Tsunade can become the Godaime Hokage" Jiraiya began.

"I can do the blood test here since I'm a medic if you really want confirmation. Oh and Jiraiya, I still have one other demand before I accept the title." Tsunade smiled.

Jiraiya seeing the look in her eye slouched down and asked, "What?"

"If I become the Hokage, then Naruto is no longer banished from Konoha."

Jiraiya felt ashamed and looked down. "I can't approve of that, you have to consult with the counsel about it, and get their permission as well."

"That is my demand, I will not have my family banished from Konoha, he deserves a good life. Also I want to know why you actually let the stupid council banish him." Tsunade protested.

Jiraiya explained, "Well first of all they decided he would be banished before I got to them, so the deed was done. With him being banished however gives a great opportunity. Since I can't stay in the village for long periods of time due to my spy network, I can keep him with me to teach him, and also protect him need be."

"I guess that makes some sense, but I want Naruto to come to the village at least once every two months. I will most likely be able to remove your banishment Naruto, and I could reinstate you as a ninja of Konoha.

"Baa-chan, I don't want to live in the village, I want to be free, I will still protect Konoha, but it will be in my own way outside of its walls." Naruto stated.

Tsunade looked dumbfounded for a little bit, but got over it remembering what he must have gone through. "Fine I'll still become the Hokage, but Naruto, you're coming back to Konoha to at least get our families scrolls. Maybe you'll even unlock my Grandfathers bloodline."

"Hold on, I still want that blood test before I fully trust you alright?" Naruto said.

* * *

><p>The road to Konoha was very boring, and as a certain lazy Nara would say…troublesome. The group had left immediately after Tsunade did her blood test, and it was proven that Naruto was related to her, although neither of them knew how they were really related. They just decided to go with grandmother and grandson. Tsunade had kept pestering him about his life, and Jiraiya was practically begging him to allow him to train him. They reached the gates by midafternoon and went straight away to the Hokage tower. The gate guards had tried to bar him entrance, but Jiraiya had stopped them. Tsunade left to speak with the council about her coronation, while Jiraiya took him to see his father's house. They walked behind the Hokage monument into a dense forest where in the center of a clearing was a large two story house surrounded by a large wall.<p>

"Go on kid, you need to see it someday," Jiraiya encouraged. Naruto walked up to the gate, swiped some of his blood across it, and to his amazement a series of clicks the gate opened. Inside the compound was breath taking. There was a small creek that ran through the middle of the yard with all assortments of flowers growing along side it. A small stone bridge was made over the creek so that he could walk over it. He didn't need it of course since he could already walk on water, but it still looked nice.

He walked inside of the house and saw a complete kitchen, and a large living room filled with furniture. The room was dusty, but seventeen years of neglect would do that. He found himself wandering all about the house. He saw a lot of pictures of his father and mother, and quite a few of Jiraiya, Kakashi, and even some of Tsunade.

"Kid, why don't you go check out the basement." Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto walked down a small flight of stairs a looked upon a large steel door with a ton of intricate seals on it. He swiped some of his blood across the door and it immediately opened. What he saw took his breath away. Behind the door were huge shelves filled with hundreds of scrolls about: Ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, medical jutsu, sealing, and strategies. He created around a thousand clones and ordered them to start copying everything so he could learn them on his travels.

(With Tsunade and the Council)

* * *

><p>"Greetings Tsunade-sama, so have you accepted the title of Hokage?" Homura Mitokado, one of the village elders asked. All of the council who hadn't been informed that Tsunade was given the position nodded in agreement knowing that she would lead them to greatness. It also helped that she was related to the first and second Hokages.<p>

"I have two conditions before I accept this title, and you had better give them to me." Tsunade said.

Koharu and Homura gulped and wondered what she wanted. Koharu asked, "What is it that you request?"

"I want you to tell me what has become of Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade demanded.

One of the civilians shouted out, "He has been silenced, on behalf of the council we finally got rid of that demon and banished him!" Several of the civilian and shinobi councilmen nodded in joy.

"Do any of you know who his parents were? Considering he was Konoha's Jinchuuriki, I'm sure you all know who his relatives were?" Tsunade calmly asked, while on the inside she wanted to rip the man who called her grandson a demon heads off.

"We have no knowledge of who his parents were, he was an orphan, and besides who cares whoever was his parents, they were probably just nobodies anyway." Another council member said.

Tsunade grinned evilly. "Oh you really shouldn't disrespect his family."

"Why would that be Tsunade?" Danzo asked.

"For starters, his father was Minato Namikaze." She began and saw everyone sweating bullets at the idea. "And would you like to know who his grandmother is? Well I'll tell you. You're gonna love this. I'm his grandmother." The council members paled and all thought 'we're so screwed.' Tsunade laughed and said. "So would somebody like to explain to me why my grandson was banished? Because my second condition is for him to become un-banished"

Danzo spoke up, "Tsunade, even should he be your grandson, the decision that he is banished cannot be overruled since it has already been given out. Besides nobody knows where he is anyway."

"Well now that you mention it Danzo, he's actually here in the village with his godfather Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"Be that as it may, he is banished; also we don't need you as the Hokage. Anyone the council approves of may take the title. However with you being the Hokage, you can protect him. He may not be allowed in the village, but he will be allowed in fire country. He may stay for your coronation, but afterwards he will have to leave the village." Danzo suggested. The clan heads nodded in agreement, since they thought this would be a good plan. 1. It kept that demon away from their children, 2. It kept him close enough should they need his help, he wouldn't be far away. Tsunade knew that it would be the best solution for her and reluctantly agreed to the decision.

(One week later)

* * *

><p>Today Tsunade was officially the Hokage, and Naruto was officially kicked out of Konoha. He had copied all of his fathers and mothers scrolls, and had gotten some Anbu member named Tenzo to give him some scrolls on using Mokuton, which apparently he inherited. He and Jiraiya set off on training expedition. "Ero-sennin what are we gonna do first?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.<p>

"What the hell Gaki! Huh well I guess we could start on your ninjutsu training, do you have a jutsu in mind?"

"Well I was reading through a couple of my dad's notes, and I was thinking why not the Rasengan?"

"Hehe sure gaki, use your Mokuton abilities and make us a house we can stay in." Naruto went through a couple of hand signs and a nice small cottage formed in the middle of the forest they were in. "Not bad kid, now let's put our stuff inside and then I'll start showing you how to do the Rasengan." Jiraiya pulled out a water balloon and threw it at Naruto who caught it easily. "Alright, now then what you need to do is make the water inside spin around at fast speeds by using your chakra like this." Jiraiya popped the balloon with no effort at all. "Now don't get discouraged if you can't get it on your first try, I mean it's a very hard…" he began when he heard a popping sound. He looked over to naruto who had a popped water balloon in his hands.

"Did I do it right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah wait do that again." Jiraiya threw him another balloon, and he popped it without any problem. "Well I guess we can move on to the second step then." He threw a small rubber ball at him and said, "Now what you have to do with this one is focus on your power of your chakra and make it go all crazy to try and pop it."

Naruto held the ball in one hand and stared intently at it while pushing as much chakra in it as he could. Jiraiya stared at him as if waiting for the ball to pop. Just as he thought the kid would take a while to complete this exercise, he saw the rubber ball pop with a loud bang. "Well good job kid, this third step is the hardest one, so yeah don't sweat not getting it. Of course if you do, you will have mastered the Rasengan in one day. If you do that, then you're nothing short of incredible. Alright now then combine the first and second steps, and you'll get the end results. I'll see you in a little while; I'm going to go get us some dinner." Jiraiya yelled out as he was bounding through the forest.

Naruto concentrated on trying to combine the two exercises, but it was proving to be very difficult. He spent hours working on it, he could make a sphere of his chakra, but he could only hold the sphere for so long before losing control. Every time he lost control, it exploded in his face. He called it quits for the day since it was night, and Jiraiya had already come back from his hunting. Instead of going to bed though, he went off into the forest and tried to meditate when something came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. He sniffed the arms that were encircling his chest and said, "Hello Ama-chan, to what do I owe the honor?"

Amaterasu smiled and plopped down next to him. "Aww how did you know it was me Naruto-kun. How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good besides the fact of being banished but I guess I'm alright. How are you, Kami, Yami, Susanoo, and Shini-jiji doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's alright; it's a bit boring though. Still its fun watching you, I mean a lot of interesting stuff happens around you!" Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Hey Ama-chan, I was wondering if you could help teach me how to use my space and time abilities." Naruto wondered.

"Oh well of course I can, I mean I'm a god, so this is easy stuff for me. Besides you've already used space before during your fight with your dad remember?"

"Not really, but can you still teach me?"

"Sure now the first thing you need to know about using space is well I'm not really sure how to explain it, us gods just know how to do it, we're not really sure how to train it though." Amaterasu shrugged. "I guess we could start out making your body intangible, so just try to imagine yourself like an illusion I guess." She then punched him in the face.

"What the Heck Ama-chan!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his cheek.

She just pouted, "Darn it didn't work. Well we'll just have to try again." She reared her fist back and punched his gut, but to both of their surprise, her fist and then her whole body just passed through him, and fell on the ground behind him. Naruto quickly turned around and pulled her back up to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Good job by the way, you can become intangible!" She shouted and pulled him into a hug. "Yeah thanks" Naruto said hugging her back.

"Right well I'll be seeing you soon Naruto-kun. Bye!" Amaterasu said as she phased out of existence. Naruto walked back to his cottage and quickly fell asleep in one of the open rooms.

(The next day)

* * *

><p>Jiraiya stood loaming over the boy, and summoned a small fat toad. He pointed to the boy's face, and the summon smiled. It jumped and sat on Naruto's face waking him up. Naruto swatted the toad off of him into the nearby wall and shouted, "What the hell was that for?"<p>

Jiraiya laughed and said, "Well it was to wake you up, and I must say, it was very funny." Naruto scowled at him and begrudgingly got out of bed. "Right well how far have you gotten on mastering the Rasengan?"

Naruto extended his arm and formed a small spiral sphere that then disappeared in five seconds. "I can create the sphere, but I can only hold it for five seconds before I lose control of it."

'Phew, damn if that kid mastered it in one day, that'd just be insane.' Jiraiya thought. "Right well how about a demonstration then." He then made a perfect Rasengan in his right hand and showed it to the kid.

'Hmm so if you can keep the chakra in the spherical shape, and add alot of power maybe...' Naruto though as he then formed his own perfect golden Rasengan. Jiraiya stared at the golden ball and said, "Hit me with it."

"What?" Naruto asked still maintain the Rasengan.

"Just hit me with it, so I can see if you have really mastered…" Jiraiya began as he felt a searing pain in his gut. He looked down and saw that Naruto had slammed his Rasengan into his gut. He then went spinning into a tree across the forest. The tree shattered and he was sent through another two trees before he finally stopped. 'Holy shit, it's not supposed to be that powerful, I mean mine and Minato's could only send someone through one tree, but his just sent me through three! And what's with the golden chakra?'

"Ero-sennin! Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine kid, but what is that golden chakra that you have?" Jiraiya asked as he got up, still a little weak from that hit.

"Well I don't really know, I mean that just what my chakra looks like I guess, why?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just curious is all. Well now that you've mastered the Rasengan, how about you sign the toad summoning contract?" Jiraiya proposed and pulled out his large scroll.

"Uhmm yeah I'm sorry, but I can't sign it." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Jiraiya questioned. Naruto then summoned a small fox that bowed before him. **"Naruto-sama, what a pleasure it is to meet you at last. I am Esemono (trickster), what do you require?" **the small fox yipped.

Naruto looked down at the small fox kit. "Nice to meet you Esemono, I was just going to ask, considering I am your leader or something, if it was possible to sign the toad contract?"

The kit looked up, **"Yes it is possible and allowed, you must get the toad boss to agree though. I'm sure he'll let you though. Bye!" **The fox then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well that's convenient. Ok Jiraiya lets sign this thing." Naruto grabbed the large scroll and signed his name in blood. He thought about a toad and shouted "Summoning Jutsu." A huge pillar of smoke appeared and out came a large toad smoking a pipe with a large dagger.

"**Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me?" **The large toad demanded. Naruto jumped up onto the toads face and said, "Jiraiya-sensei didn't summon you, I did. I already have the Fox summoning contract, but I would also like to have your contract as well.

"**Hmmm and why do you want my contract as well little one?" **

"It's because my father could summon you guys, so I wanted to as well." Naruto explained.

The toad thought for a moment and puffed out smoke from his pipe. **"Very well then I shall allow you to summon me and my kin, as soon as we drink together! By the way my name is Gamabunta." **

Naruto paled, "I'm not old enough to drink yet though. I'm only seventeen!"

"**Fine, when you become of age summon me and we shall share a drink, in the meantime feel free to summon my kin. Good day to you."** Gamabunta then disappeared back into the summon realm.

Jiraiya jumped over to him, "Well damn kid, I never knew you could summon foxes, where'd you get the contract?"

"Kami gave it to me."

Jiraiya laughed, "That's a good one kid, now seriously where'd you get the contract?" Naruto just walked away back towards the small cottage. "Naruto! Naruto! Get back here, tell me the truth!" Naruto kept walking and sunk into the ground.

(Team seven)

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Sakura, and Susuke stood in the Hokage's office waiting for a mission. Tsunade looked up at them from her paperwork and asked, "I assume you guys want a mission then?"<p>

Kakashi nodded, "Yes we would, but since Naruto left, we need another team member to do missions."

Tsunade said, "Right, go to your usuall training ground, and i'll send Naruto's replacement. I have a D-rank mission to help collect supplies to rebuild parts of Konoha that were damaged by the invasion. Take it because thats the only mission i have for you today."

Sasuke and Sakura left out the door, while Kakashi just jumped out the window. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a blush and asked, "Now that Naruto-baka's gone, will you go on a date with me Sasuke-kun?"

"No." Sasuke stated and left Sakura alone silently crying. 'Why doesn't he love me?' Saskura thought to herself.

Sasuke walked around town, and decided to do some training. He went home to his Estate, and set off to his own personal training ground. He fired off a couple grand fireballs, and his pheonix fireball jutsu. He panted and thought 'Damn I need more power. I need more power to defeat him.' Some kind of ninja wire wrapped around him and dragged him on the ground. He tried to wriggle himself free only for the wire to cut into his skin. He looked up from the ground and saw three people standing over him. "What the fuck are you doing!" Sasuke yelled at them.

The fat man said, "Hoho he's got a mouth on, you and Tayuya will get along perfectly."

The girl he figured was Tayuya yelled, "Shutup fatass, he's just some stupid little prick. I don't even know why Orochimaru-sama wants him anyway." Sasuke looked at them with fear. Orochimaru was the one that bit him and was playing with him in the forest of Death. "Look fucktard, Orochimaru wants you to join him, and he can give you power. That curse seal you have on you. Thats only level one. If you join us, we can help you get more power to kill your brother." Tayuya explained. "Now you coming with us or not?"

Sasuke thought about it for a while, and asked, "Whats the catch bitch?"

The other two males restrained the enraged Tayuya until she eventually calmed down. The fat one said, "Orochimaru wants your life as payment. He will give you the power to defeat your brother, and then you will die. My name's Jirobo, the crazy chick's Tayuya, and the weird pale white guy is Kimimaro."

"Fine i'll join. When do we leave?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

><p>(?)<p>

"Are you ready to begin recruiting?" A tall man in black cloak with red clouds asked. A small orange mask covered his face.

A tall orange haired man with purple eyes said, "We are almost ready. For now we will start recruiting, and earning money. Soon the plan will begin."

"Excellent Pain, we shall take the world by storm, and create peace. Begin, and do not fail me." The masked man said as he disappeared in a ripple of space. The purple eyed man, Pain, thought, 'I will use this power to stop you, and then I will make the world understand.

(With Naruto)

* * *

><p>He woke up after another day of rigorous training to the nice smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. He saw Jiraiya already sitting at the table munching on his own breakfast. Jiraiya looked up from his food briefly and said, "Ah good morning gaki, how's it going? Come sit down enjoy some breakfast."<p>

Naruto sat down and started shoveling in his food. "So Ero-sennin, what are you going to teach me today?"

"Well to be honest kid, I'm not really sure. I guess the first thing is for me to know what elemental affinities you have." Jiraiya stated.

Naruto smiled, "Right well I have an affinity for Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. My main affinity is wind though."

Jiraiya looked at him in shock. "Well you're in luck, my affinities are Fire and Earth, so I can teach you a lot of techniques. I also know some Wind and water techniques, so I can help. I don't really think you need more Jutsu's though, so I'll just get you started on learning sealing."

"Sure that'll be cool, whatcha got?" Jiraiya threw a book at him. "Sealing for Dummies?" 

"Well you're just beginning and no offense but you're a dummy." Jiraiya stated. He sweat dropped, "Hey kid what are you doing with that Rasengan, wait wait no not my beautiful face!" Jiraiya ran screaming like a little girl away from Naruto who had two golden Rasengans in his hands. "Huh that'll teach him to call me stupid." Naruto nodded. 'Ok sealing for Dummies chapter 1 the basics.' He thought.

(Two hours later)

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking up and down a tree levitating the sealing book with his chakra while reading it. A hundred other clones were also doing the same thing. This was the scene Jiraiya walked in on, still cowering in fear. 'Huh so he decided to perfect his chakra control while also learning about seals. Impressive, he'll probably be finished with the basics by the end of the day.'<p>

"Hey gaki get down here, we gotta talk." Jiraiya shouted. Naruto who noticed his sensei jumped down in front of him and dispelled all of his clones.

"Whatcha need Sensei?"

"Finally treating me respect eh? About time if you ask me. Right well I'm going to have to leave you on your own for a couple of weeks while I manage my spy network. I also have to report to Tsunade, even though you're not allowed in Konoha anymore, she expects me to give her reports on your wellbeing. Seriously how old does she think you are I mean you're not five, you're freaking SEVENTEEN!"

Naruto patted him on the shoulder, "its ok Ero-Sennin, its ok."

"Yeah well I'll find you in a couple of weeks, feel free to go explore and what not. See ya!" Jiraiya said as he was replaced with a small toad. **"Umm hi"**

"Right of course he leaves a toad with me. Well bye little toad, you can tell Jiraiya that I'm just going off to water country to try and find someone." Naruto then jumped away from the toad who in turn only croaked.

(Konoha with Sasuke)

* * *

><p>He turned his back on his home village and walked next to one of the Sound four members. Tayuya pushed him forward. "Let's go squirt, gotta get you away before they send a search party after you."<p>

"Like those idiots could bring me back." Sasuke retorted. He immediately got smack behind the head.

"Just get moving kid." Tayuya said.

(With Naruto in Water Country)

* * *

><p>He had been running for hours, and finally walked through the border into Water country. There was someone behind him, and he felt some kind of blade at his throat. He looked behind him and starred into the face of Kisame Hoshigaki. "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"<p>

Naruto replaced Kawarimi with a log and pulled out Storm Bringer. "Well I'm just traveling, what about you Kisame?"

"Hehe nice substitution, surprising you could do that even with Samehada at your neck. I'm also traveling as well. Of course I'm a missing-nin so can't have you talking about me so prepare to die kid." Kisame stabbed Samehada in the ground and went through hand signs for _"Suiton: water Dragon" _A large column of water shot up from the nearby creek and formed into a dragon. Naruto made a water dragon as well, but his was at least twice the size of Kisame's. His water dragon tore through the other one and slammed into Kisame who was blasted into a tree.

"Hmm not bad kid, I should take this seriously now" Kisame stood up and grabbed Samehada. "Let's see how your swordsmanship is eh?"

Kisame charged foreword and slashed downward. Naruto rolled to the side and slashed at Kisame's side. Kisame blocked and kicked him in the face. Naruto flew backwards and landed on his feet. "Hmm pretty good kid, but im just getting started." Kisame smiled showing his shark-like teeth. He then charged and hit naruto on the arm slicing through flesh.

Naruto screamed in pain. "Hehe you should know, my sword doesn't slice, it SHAVES!" The bandages around Samehada ripped apart revealing his blade to be really a combination of shark scales. The sword seemed to be giggling in excitement. "Hmm Samehada seems to like your chakra. I'll be sure to give him more." Kisame lunged and swung Samehada down at Naruto. A large plain cleaver parried the thrust and pushed him back. "Zabuza Momochi. A pleasant surprise, what can I do for an old comrade?"

Zabuza, the one wielding the large cleaver smiled. "Kisame, how are you doing nowadays, I heard you were a missing-nin as well." He lifted Naruto up to his feet.

"Well yeah, I mean we both committed crimes against the Mizukage, so it's only natural. Anyway why are you here protecting this squirt?" Kisame asked and pointed at Naruto.

"Hey I'm no squirt, I'm seventeen already!" Naruto protested.

Zabuza laughed, "Naruto shut-up, you're a squirt, so stop telling yourself you're not. The squirt's my nephew, so I can't have you killing him."

Kisame looked at him in confusion and shock, more shock though. "So I guess you're the one who taught him how to use that sword of his then. Eh you're lucky kid. I don't hurt my friend's family. So now I guess since you're Zabuza's nephew then you're my family as well."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked now confused.

"You're Uncle and me were in an organization called the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and we became each other's family." Kisame explained. "So Zabuza, are you going to teach him how to actually use a sword well, or would you like me to train him?"

Zabuza chuckled, "Well you were always the fiercest swordsman we had, so why not, if it's not too much trouble, then go ahead."

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna be in a lot of pain." Naruto asked himself. Zabuza and Kisame both laughed and dragged him by his shirt towards a hidden cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright finally Chapter four is done. Well it didn't take that long since i worked for a long time on it, but still here ya go.<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews, and reading my story. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about this chapter, and don't be afraid to suggest things you'd like to see in later chapters, im always open for more ideas. I accept all reviews so be they good, thats awesome. be they bad well they will just help me and this story later on.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kami no Kitsune chapter 5

Meeting the Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Hi" Bijuu/god angry/ summon speaking**

'**_weird'_**** Bijuu/god/summon thinking**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a large boulder meditating. For the last month, Kisame had been tor-training him. In that time he had created his own unique style of swordsmanship, and could use it effectively. Amaterasu and Shinigami visited him and taught him how to utilize, and bend space to his will. He still read the book about sealing Jiraiya gave him, and he could proudly say he was at least at journeyman skill level. In his meditation, he heard a faint whirring sound and back-flipped to narrowly dodge Samehada. "So it seems your senses have improved, good." Kisame said now holding Samehada on his shoulder.<p>

"Well I learned from the best didn't I?" Naruto retorted. He withdrew Storm Bringer and cut the air experimentally to loosen up. He grinned at Kisame, "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"You can try squirt. This time I'm going all out, so prepare to lose a limb or two." Kisame smirked and lunged.

Naruto parried the lunge, and sliced downward. Kisame pressed forward slicing up, down, and sideways. He was slowly pushing Naruto back on the lake. 'Now i got you kid. You're in my domain now' he thought. He did the necessary hand signs and shouted, _"Suiton: water whirlpool." _The water underneath Naruto's feet dragged him underwater in a spinning whirlpool. He fully submerged and despite being underwater, he could still move just as fast. 'What's that kid doing?' Kisame thought and looked down into the water. 'Hmm maybe hiding him in the water wasn't such a good idea.' Just then a water dragon roared up behind him and blasted him on the dry land.

Naruto re-emerged and stood on the water's rippling surface. He dashed forward to slash Kisame across the chest, who blocked with Samehada. Kisame kicked Naruto in the chest sending him flying back a few feet.

Naruto quickly sprung back up and threw a single Kunai that grazed Kisame's face making a nice clean cut. Kisame who had been grinning like a mad man only seconds ago was blinded by a golden flash and was given a nice sword slice across his chest courtesy of Storm Bringer.

'What the hell how did he get in front of me so fast, i didn't even see him move.' Reality brought him to look down at his chest. 'Shit he actually hit me. It's not a deep cut, but still I haven't even hurt him yet. Ohh you're going down squirt.' Kisame charged forward and impaled Samehada in Naruto's leg shaving it off of his body. Naruto screamed out in agony. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What do I do what do I do? Zabuza's gonna kill me.' Kisame thought frantically running back and forth gripping his head. He looked back at Naruto and heard some kind of sizzling sound. The leg that was cut off burst into flames and the ashes flew in the wind. He looked back at Naruto to see a bone starting to jut out of his thigh. Soon muscles and tendons started wrapping around the bone forming into a new leg.

"Well that hasn't happened before. Damn hurts like a bitch to." Naruto groaned moving his leg around.

Kisame stared in shock pointing his finger at his new leg. "H-h-how did you do that squirt, that shouldn't even be p-p-possible?"

Naruto turned to him in confusion for a moment before remembering he hadn't told Kisame or Zabuza about how he was the new Kyuubi no Kitsune, and how he was immortal. "Umm well how about i explain when Zabuza's here as well." he suggested. Kisame nodded in agreement and pulled him up to his feet. He had a slight limp, but he figured that would go away when he got some rest. "Hold on Naruto, I noticed you used something like your dads Flying Thunder God technique, but how come i didn't see a three pronged Kunai?"

Naruto beamed in joy and started to elaborate. "I made my own version of the Hiraishin since i found my dad's version ineffective. He used the three pronged Kunai since he couldn't find a way to create the necessary seals on a regular kunai. I found a way how to fit all of the seals on a regular kunai and thus made the technique better no?" He lied, hoping Kisame wouldn't notice. In reality he actually used his ability to use space and 'teleport' in front of Kisame and slowed down time in order to get it up to the speed of his dads Hiraishin no jutsu. Kisame stared at him like he had grown a second head, and just thought, 'Stupid kid makes the most powerful jutsu in the world even more dangerous.'

* * *

><p>Zabuza slouched down on his couch when Naruto broke the news about him being the Kyuubi no Kitsune to him and Kisame. He wasn't upset, angry, or afraid since he knew Naruto wasn't evil or anything. It was more of a shock to him than anything else.<p>

Kisame stood leaning on Samehada for support in shock, and fear. Fear because there was a group that was consisted of all S- Ranked Missing-nin who was after the power of the Bijuu. "Hey Kid," Kisame began. "You're going to need to be really strong if you want to survive." Naruto and Zabuza stared at him confused. He sighed, "Look kid there's a group of nine S-ranked criminals called the Akatsuki who want the power of the fox, so basically they want your power."

Naruto seemed oblivious to this statement, and didn't bother inquiring more about it. "Alright so that means I just have to train harder. Besides Kisame, you're an S-ranked missing-nin and i could kill you. I mean I could have made that cut to your chest a whole lot deeper if i wanted to." Zabuza looked over at Kisame with a mischievous grin on his face promising he would never forget this.

"Alright well you made your point, but you won't be able to take them all on and win even by using your Fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu." Kisame argued.

Naruto nodded in consent. "Which is why i need to train harder to be able to defeat them. Also in order to protect myself from this group of people, I'm going to ask Ero-sennin if he can spread the word about how Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki died from having the Kyuubi break free. If Jiraiya does this, then only he and you two will really know that I'm not dead at all. Also my new name will be Arashi."

Kisame couldn't really argue with him, it was a sound plan that could fool the Akatsuki for a good couple of years. "Well i don't really approve of your whole dying thing, but it is a good plan. Truly i think you aren't ready but i will leave the decision up to Zabuza. You have grown strong Naruto, and i believe in you which ever path you will choose."

Zabuza was in deep thought, pondering all of the possible outcomes if he let Naruto loose. He could be killed by the Akatsuki and never seen again, or he could beat the crap out of all of them. Finally coming to a conclusion, Zabuza said. "I think you are ready for whatever the world throws at you Naruto, so go on ahead." Naruto ran up to the two and hugged them saying he would find and visit them sometime in the future. With that said, he ran off into the woods.

"Do you really think that he can survive even with the Akatsuki after him?" Zabuza asked Kisame.

"I really don't know, but i will protect him and try to help him out." Kisame stated.

"How exactly do you know about the Akatsuki Kisame?"

Kisame looked a little sheepish and afraid. "It's because I was asked to join the Akatsuki that i know about it. I along with Uchiha Itachi were supposed to be in charge of capturing the Nine-tails. I don't think Uchiha Itachi will join the Akatsuki just because he didn't feel very thrilled about the offer."

Zabuza looked on the verge of mass genocide, but calmed down. "If you let him die, there will be no redemption for you, and i will personally end you." Kisame could only nod in fear.

* * *

><p>(Two years later)<p>

Teigakure, a recently created village, known as the hidden spy village. Nobody knew where the village was, and there had been rumors of how the secret village had strongholds in the five major nations. All the hidden villages had sent reconnaissance squads to find the mysterious village, but every time, they would come back empty handed. The tenth and final attempt from Kumo just set out. Two Jounins and three Chuunins leapt through the trees to reach the area that was thought to be the hidden spy village. Yugito Nii, special Jounin of Kumogakure, was the leader of this mission. As they neared the beach of the island they were investigating, hundreds of kunai shot out from nowhere. Yugito expertly dodged and blocked all the kunai aiming towards her. Her comrades however, weren't so lucky. The Chuunins were all killed with multiple kunai lodged in their body, and the other Jounin was struck in both his legs. _'Shit'_ Yugito thought to herself. Without any warning five armed shinobi with strange head bands popped out and knocked her unconscious.

"Kumo shinobi this time," Inu said; looking down at Yugito's headband.

"What are we going to do with them?" Nezumi asked.

"The same thing we do with every other shinobi that investigates us. Take them to Teikage-sama," Tatsu ordered. The team of Anbu carried the bodies off to the village.

* * *

><p>Siting at a large ornate desk was a man within his twenties. He had golden hair and the deepest blue eyes you have ever seen. He wore a long white robe with a triangular hat with the kanji for Teikage, the Shodaime Teikage. He was about to read over the days mission reports when three of his most trusted Anbu came into the room.<p>

Tatsu knelt down and reported. "Teikage-sama, five Kumo-nin have been taken into custody and are being held in the interrogation center waiting for you. Three of the Kumo-nin died from our assault. If I am right I believe the three to be Chuunin as they were not able to dodge."

"Very good Tatsu. Return to your other duties." Teikage commanded, and watched as the Anbu left the room. Sighing, he walked over to his picture on the wall, and activated the seals on the frame. He was instantly transported into the interrogation office. Greeting several of his friends, he proceeded into the holding cells where the Kumo-nins were being held.

He walked in the room seeing the two shinobi's bound to the wall by chakra sucking steel chains. Looking at the shinobi he asked, "So what are two shinobi from Kumogakure doing snooping around my village?"

Her comrade was still unconscious, so Yugito answered. "We were ordered to find your village so we may have political relations with you."

"A very good explanation for an espionage mission. Of course we aren't called the hidden spy village for nothing you know. I already knew your Raikage sent you all on this mission. The only reason you found this place, was because I allowed you to come here." The Teikage said. Yugito just stayed silent during his talk. "So tell me Kumo-nin, what is your name?"

"It's proper custom to introduce oneself before asking for another's name. Of course you already know my name don't you." Yugito spat out.

"Haha very good Kumo-nin. My name that you are so eager to know is Uzumaki Naruto former Konoha-nin. Now it's your turn miss Nii."

Yugito scowled. "My name is Nii Yugito, Jounin of Kumogakure. What did you mean by former Konoha-nin?"

"Well Yugito-Chan, it's quite simple really. I was a ninja for Konoha, but now I'm not." Naruto explained. "We're getting off topic here. You are being interrogated, not me. So what is the Raikage planning? I know he is planning something big, and I can only guess at what it is really. You're here to tell me what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yugito stated.

"Oh but Raikage-donno must tell you his secrets, considering you contain Nibi-chan in your stomach." Naruto smiled.

Yugito paled. Hardly anybody knew about Nibi, and the ones who did know would never tell anyone. **"Kitten, there's something strange about this man; besides the fact that he knows about me, and also the fact that he knows I'm female." **_'But what do I do, I don't have any chakra so I can't escape. Maybe if I used your Youkai, I'd be able to escape.' _**"No can do kitten, he has Youkai suppression seals on those chains as well. You won't be able to use my chakra at all here."**

Naruto coughed to get her attention and began to speak. "As Nibi-chan has probably just explained to you that you can't use her Youkai. You have no chance of escape, now why don't you tell me what I want to know."

If possible, Yugito paled even more. Nibi didn't even know how he was able to figure that out. **"Kitten, let me speak with him." **The only way for her to let Nibi speak was for her to release entire control and stay in the depths of her mind. Yugito made her decision and let Nibi take over. Yugito's features darkened and she gained two cat-ears. This always happened whenever Nibi took over so that her body wouldn't be as stressed. **"So Human, I suggest you release my container or you shall feel my rage."**

Naruto chuckled at the Nibi, which caused her to growl. "Now now Nibi-chan, everything's perfectly fine, you see I merely wanted information. As she knows nothing of importance I will release her." Nibi sighed in relief only to listen to what else was said. "Of course I will have to erase her memory of this place first." Nibi growled in rage and flared all of Youkai focusing her KI on the blond.

Naruto shrugged it off and smirked. "Now you really didn't think that would work now did you Nibi-chan. Since you are so focused on killing me, how about I give you that chance." The chains that bound her suddenly shattered into a million shiny blue sparks.

Confused by being freed, Nibi just opted to stay where she was in a ready position in case he attacked her. **"What are you playing at human? Now you must face me, and I can finally use my Youkai." **

"Well maybe I wanted to test myself. So I think I just might do that now," Naruto said releasing his own KI. It was so great that it made Nibi fall to the ground out of breath. **'This KI is unreal. No human should be able to have so much.' **Nibi thought to herself.

"So now you see I can do anything I want. You must have realized that anything you do will be useless, considering I can subdue you with my KI alone." Naruto said.

Nibi growled. **"Even if you erase Yugito's mind, you cannot erase my own. No human has that power."**

"You're right, no human has that power." Nibi smirked in confidence. "But then again who said I was human." Naruto flared his chakra transforming into a golden fox with ten swishing tails. Nibi stared in shock and fear. **"Kai… KAI… KAI DAMNIT. WHY WON'T THIS GENJUTSU DISPEL?"**

"Because this is no Genjutsu Nibi-chan, so believe it. Now as I was saying no human can erase a Bijuu's mind, but a fellow, stronger Bijuu can. But I don't think I will erase your mind Nibi-chan. Yugito might get in trouble someday and I'll need you to convince her to trust me. Now before I release the pair of you, I'm going to apply a seal on Yugito, and you must swear on Kami herself that you will not speak a word about me or this place unless I allow you." Nibi nodded and swore. Naruto faster than the eye could see quickly chopped the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. "Good-bye Nibi-chan, I'll be seeing you soon." Nibi heard him say as she drifted into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>(In Konoha)<p>

Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage sat at her desk staring at her paperwork that seemed to by multiply by the second. The years had not been good on her. The council kept demanding things to help them gain more power. The cause of her massive headache was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently he had killed Orochimaru, and had finally succeeded in killing his elder brother Uchiha Itachi. He even had the gall to return to Konoha and expect to find welcome arms. The council of course jumped at the chance to bring him back and had already started on trying to force her to order her shinobi to marry the prick. She would have none of it. The Shinobi council agreed with her that it would be prudent to force the Uchiha to a ten year sentence in Konoha's maximum security prison. However the damned Elders and Danzo with the help of the entire civilian council overruled the vote and gave him full pardon. She was brought out of her thoughts when Shizune called in and said she had a visitor. She motioned for the visitor to come in.

"Good afternoon Tsunade-san." A Pale ancient fossil with an X like scar on his chin said walking into the room.

"Danzo. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Tsunade sneered. 'Damn with him here, there has to be something wrong.'

"It is a matter concerning the Akatsuki." Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "I have received information that suggests the Akatsuki is planning on attacking Konoha to find the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and that the Hachibi has been kidnapped recently."

Tsunade jumped out of her seat and was about to shout, when a Chuunin came bursting through the door with a scroll. "Ts-Tsunade-sama, message from Kumogakure." The Chuunin hurriedly gave her the scroll and left the room. She read over the message and looked over at Danzo who was wearing his usual fake smile on his face.

"Did you know about this?" She asked him.

"Of course I knew. A meeting between the Five Major Nations has not happened since the time of the First great Shinobi war. Who do you intend on bringing?" Danzo asked.

"Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi. I believe they will be more than needed. As much as I hate to say it, but you Danzo will be Hokage in my absence."

Danzo smirked and nodded. "I will do my best until your return. Good luck Tsunade-sama." Danzo watched in glee as Tsunade begrudgingly left the room. 'perfect now Konoha will be mine' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it. sorry it's taken so long, i've just had writer's block for a long time with this story. <strong>

**Please review, and for everyone who has revied thanks. I appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kami No Kitsune **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

A ShounenSuki, The Yondaime Raikage was furious. His brother, Bee, the Hachibi Jinchuriki disappeared. He was captured by the Akatsuki and this was the reason he was calling the summit. The Nibi Jinchuriki had also gone missing, but that was to be expected since he sent her to find Teigakure. All the Nin he sent to find the village usually turned out to be killed or wouldn't find out anything. This village was rumored to have information on every country, and even to have forbidden jutsu from every country. The Shodaime Teikage was also said to be a ruthless man who could take on an army all by himself. Of course he didn't believe any of these rumors. Kumogakure had the greatest security of all the nations. No Teigakure couldn't have anything on his country. He was brought back into the present as Yugito walked into his office.

"Yugito. Report." A said.

"I am the only survivor of my team. We did not find out the location of Teigakure. However we did encounter Tei-nin, they were the ones to defeat us and yet they let me live. That is all I have to report sir." Yugito backed away and patiently waited for A's answer.

'Why would they leave Yugito alive? Maybe Teigakure was trying to send them a message that they should not be messed with? No there is no problem.' A deliberated on the topic of Teigakure, but changed his thoughts over to that of the summit. "Nii Yugito, you and Darui shall be my escorts to the Five Kage Summit. We leave immediately."

"Hai Raikage-sama."

* * *

><p>(Iwa)<p>

"Damn-it my back!" Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage shouted. He and his guards were currently traveling to the Summit, and he was having trouble lifting his backpack.

"Would you like me to carry your pack for you Tsuchikage-sama?" Akatsuchi volunteered.

Onoki stared at him as if imagining him randomly combusting. "No you fool, I am the Sandaime Tsuchikage I do not need your help."

"Oh shut it gramps you need all the help you can get now. Why don't you just make me the Yondaime anyways. You're getting old." Kurozuchi, Onoki's granddaughter insinuated.

Onoki looked furious. "Why you insolent little b..." He was interrupted as Akatsuchi lifted him up and put him on his shoulders.

"You're not that old Tsuchikage-sama. With you walking we'd be late for the Summit, so this way we'll make it in time." Onoki stayed silent and smiled to himself. 'Age and treachery will overcome youth and skill.'

* * *

><p>(Mizu)<p>

"Ao shut-up or I'll kill you." Mei said all too sweetly. She was the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Her guard Ao had just recollected the past again and was being annoying.

Ao paled immediately and wisely chose to be quiet. He then fell behind her and stood next to Chojuro, Mei's other body guard. Chojuro was the newest addition to the Seven Swordsman of the mist since the mist lost many of the original swordsmen. He was a timid young man who didn't say much, if anything at all. The faster they got to the summit would be better. Ao couldn't help but think of his health if he had to stay on the road with a bored Mei. He shivered at the thought. She may even **melt** his balls off if she got to bored. Hopefully she'd go for Chojuro first.

* * *

><p>(Suna)<p>

Slowly a red-haired young man calmly walked across a barren desert with his two closet friends. His brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. He was Gaara Sabaku, the ex-Jinchuriki of Shukaku and the Godaime Kazekage. He and his guards were just about to cross the border into River country to reach the Summit in the Land of Iron. At the moment he was not sure if he would be able to stand in the presence of the other Kages. Tsunade was the worst of them all. She was the one who had banished and destroyed the life of his best and first friend Naruto Uzumaki. He had changed after Naruto literally drilled the idea of friendship and precious people into his head. Remembering those days, he couldn't help but let a smile creep up on his face. Just because of his friendship with Naruto, and the fact Naruto still loved Konoha, the alliance between Suna and Konoha stood strong. He had hoped after Naruto was banished from Konoha that he would seek asylum in Suna, but he was sadly disappointed.

"Come on Gaara. We gotta hurry up or we'll be late." Temari, The blond haired kunoichi said. Gaara nodded without a word and set off towards the summit.

* * *

><p>(With Konoha)<p>

A bowl-cut haired man wearing a horrendous green spandex suit stood anxiously waited at the village gates. His name was Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha. Next to him was an equally famous nin Sharingan Kakashi. "Yosh! Kakashi I challenge you to a race to the summit! Whoever wins will decide who wins the tie we have." Gai exclaimed loudly.

Kakashi just read his little orange book and looked over at him. "You say something?"

Gai face-planted and then shot right back up and shouted. "Curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude." Turning to Tsunade he suggested, "Come Tsunade-sama hop onto my back and we will be at the summit in two days!"

Tsunade immediately declined. She then summoned a small slug and gave it to Gai. "Here why don't you take Katsuyu and then she can reverse summon me there."

"Yosh Tsunade-sama I will do as you request. Come Kakashi!" Gai then disappeared in a cloud over dusk.

Tsunade looked over at Kakashi who was still standing there reading. "Well," she began, "Aren't you going to go?"

Kakashi looked at her bored. "Maah maah I'll go in a little bit. You can't rush these things."

Tsunade got a tick mark on her forehead indicating she was extremely angry. "If you aren't at the summit before I'm reversed summoned there by Gai. I'll burn all your books, and the stores that sell them." She said all too sweetly. Kakashi seemed to pale, you couldn't really tell due to his mask though. He rushed out the gate if possible even faster than Gai.

* * *

><p>(Tei)<p>

Naruto sat behind his oak desk reading over several documents. They were reports on what was going on in the world. Thanks to Jiraiya, he was able to get his own fix on the Akatsuki's movements. According to Rei, the Akatsuki just sealed the Yonbi, and were just getting started on sealing the Shicibi. Where Jiraiya's spy network was misinformed, his own found the truth. The Akatsuki did not need to seal the Bijuu in order. As long as they were sealed, it mattered not.

He was about to read over another report on what Danzo's root was up to when Yurei walked into the room. Looking up he nodded to him. "What is it Yurei?"

Yurei calmly gave him a scroll. "The Kage summit is in a few days. Three days to be exact. The Raikage has been upset with his brother's capture. The meeting is to decide what is to be done with the Akatsuki. Will you be going to this summit Teikage-sama?"

Naruto's eyes hardened as he stared down Yurei. "How many times have I told you to call me Naruto Yurei?"

"Three-hundred fifty-five times Teikage-sama." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"You're never going to stop are you?" Yurei shook his head. "Very well then. I believe I will go to the meeting. However I will not participate unless necessary. Yuki and Kaen will accompany me during the meeting. It's not like I'm going to need them, but information can always become outdated. Besides anything could happen at the meeting. We may even have a war on our hands haha."

Yurei looked on with a quizzical glance. "What of Mumei? Surely he would like to come along. After all he has had a good time away that I think he should reveal himself."

Naruto sat in thought deliberating what he should do. "Mumei will come with us however he will not leave just yet. With us he is safer than out with his own village."

Yurei nodded and walked out the door. He thought about what this might mean to the world and the other nations. Just by keeping Mumei here, even if it is by his wishes, it could still bring about a pointless war. Nations would ally themselves, and then it would turn into the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Just the thought of it gave him chills. War was something no person should experience. People nodded and waved to him as he walked through the streets towards his apartment. The children were running around playing ninja with paper shuriken and kunai. Looking at them play, he thought about how he joined the village.

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

He had watched as his home village burned just because of one mans greed. All of his friends and family perished in the fire leaving him alone to wander around at the tender age of twelve. He had been alone for months until one day he stumbled in some strange clearing that held an odd looking tower. As soon as he stumbled upon it, he had five swords drawn at his neck. When this happened, he blacked out due to surprise and fear. He soon awoke in dark brown room with no windows and bars for the only door. He then heard whispers from outside the bars. Straining his head as far out as the bars would allow, he tried to hear what was being said. "Who is he? He doesn't seem like a shinobi."

"No; he doesn't plus he's all alone and is wearing rags. I don't think he's a spy." He then heard footsteps, and listened as the two 'guards' stopped talking.

"Let me see my little guest." The third voice said. This one seemed calmer and kind. Of course that may just be a deception. He walked back against the far wall in his cell and waited for the men to come. Soon he was greeted by a smiling man with spiky blond hair. "My names Naruto. What's your name little one." The blond man asked kindly.

"Yurei" He said.

The blond man now known as Naruto grinned and nodded. "Now Yurei why were you wandering off alone. Surely your family will be worried about you."

Yurei looked down and said in a hoarse voice. "They all died. They were killed while I was out of the village at the time."

Naruto looked sad at this and asked. "Would you like to live in my village." One of the men flanking him loudly protested saying he could still very well be a spy. A look from Naruto however shut him up. Naruto set his gaze back upon Yurei and silently asked again.

Thinking over, he decided it was his best option and said yes. This brought an enormous smile to Naruto's face. He was soon brought out of the cage, and his new life began.

* * *

><p>(end flashback)<p>

He was brought out of his recollection when he almost bumped into one of the civilians walking down the street. Soon he stood at his apartment and decided to go to sleep. He just hoped that everything went well with the summit.

* * *

><p>(At the Summit)<p>

The land of Iron was a neutral territory throughout all time. The land itself was mountainous and like the name says full of iron ore. It had no ninja village that was known, for it was the land of the Samurai. These Samurai protected the land for hundreds of years and stayed loyal to their lord. Mifune is the latest lord, and with his hospitality, the summit is able to commence. The room the summit was commencing was a large half circular one. There were six chairs, one for each of the Kages and the other chair for Mifune himself. Behind each chair was a large tapestry that held the Kanji for each nation. Behind the tapestries was another circular room surrounding the conference one for the guards of the Kage's to spring to action should it be required. Mifune looked on to the Kage's and started. "Today is the first time in years that the Kage's have assembled. This is something that shall be remembered for all of history. Now let us begin. Raikage-dono why don't you begin since you were the one who called this meeting."

A stood up and addressed everyone. "The Akatsuki has gone too far this time. They already have some of the Bijuu. The exact number I am not sure at this time though. All of you nations have members from your villages in the Akatsuki except for mine. You have all used the Akatsuki for your own purposes."

At this point Gaara interrupted. "What do you mean used Akatsuki?"

Onoki burst into laughter. "You're the Kazekage, surely your elders told you. During the time of peace and disarmament profits started to decline. So the Akatsuki was a good way of power, and they always brought good results."

"See that's what I mean. Iwa used the Akatsuki the most, and even the last Kazekage and Hokage was killed by a member of the Akatsuki!" A shouted.\

Tsunade voiced her advice. "According to our spy network, Orochimaru quit the Akatsuki and is one of their main targets besides the Bijuu and their Jinchuriki. From what we know, the Akatsuki has the Shukaku," Gaara looked down at that. "The Gobi and as of now the Hachibi. If they have anymore then it would be very bad for us."

"Excuse me hokage-dono, but did you not banish your own Jinchuriki not long ago?" Mei asked. "Who's to say the Akatsuki hasn't already taken the nine-tails. With the Akatsuki having the two most powerful Bijuu. Well that's not something I don't even want to imagine."

"The Akatsuki does not have the Kyuubi as of yet." Gaara said. All heads turned to him and asked him to explain. "The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki will not go down easily, and if he was captured, he would have done it with a bang. I would know if he was captured or not."

Naruto smiled down at Gaara. Just before the summit commenced, he used his Mokuton abilities to make himself his own little box just between and above Suna and Konoha's seats. Yuki, one of his best Anbu's set up her Genjutsu that was nigh unbreakable. Even the Sharingan would have trouble noticing it. So far the Summit was going exactly how he thought it would. He knew that Gaara would have no idea about how the other nations knew about it. Hell he didn't even know about it until he had created his village for around three months. Jiraiya didn't even know the location of his village, nor could his spy network find it. Of course he was surprised that Gaara still thought of him after all this time. He turned his attention back to the summit below him. Not expecting this, he immediately jumped onto his feet. Uchiha Maadara had shown himself in the middle of the table between the Kages.

"Akatsuki!" A shouted and threw a punch at Maadara, which only seemed to phase through him and blow up the wall behind him.

Maadara looked behind him and shook his head. "Temper temper Raikage-san. You truly are a violent man aren't you?"

A looked furious while the others were stock still eyeing Maadara. "Where's Bee you asshole!" A demanded.

Maadara just looked confused. "Bee? Ohh you mean the Hachibi. Unfortunately I have no idea where he is as of now."

"What the hell are you talking about you Akatsuki captured him not long ago!"

"Ahh that's where you're wrong Raikage-san. Of course someone better than me could explain the situation. Isn't that right Teikage-san?" He said looking up to the exact position where Naruto, Yuki, Kaen and Mumei where standing. The other Kages just looked confused until they saw a shimmer and there stood a man wearing robes saying Teikage and three others with blank face masks. They couldn't see the Teikage's face however since it was also covered by a mask.

"Uchiha Maadara. True leader of the Akatsuki, not your little pet pein who thinks he's a god. Though I do have to wonder, why is it you are here?" Naruto pondered.

"I am here for the same reason you are Teikage-san. Something like this has not happened in years, and I wanted to see it."

A interrupted and shouted up at Naruto. "What the hell is Maadara talking about? Why would you know more about bee than he?"

"Well Raikage-donno, I have granted Bee asylum in my village since my shinobi rescued him from Uchiha Sasuke and his team. Sasuke however still has not killed his brother as he thought he did. You see Itachi left the Akatsuki about a year ago and is now working for me." Naruto said happily.

Tsunade stood up and asked, "Since when has Sasuke joined the Akatsuki, better yet why would you allow Itachi to work for you. He's a murderer and a villain."

Naruto jumped down to the floor and stood back to back with Maadara. "You don't mind do you Maadara, we are not enemies at the moment so let's not fight." Maadara only nodded. He had no information on the Teikage. In truth nobody did, and the fact that he knew so much about the Akatsuki and had Itachi on his side meant he was dangerous. Itachi would never serve anyone who was weak. "Excellent Maadara-san. Now in truth Itachi is a true shinobi. He only did as he was told. To destroy the coup-de-tate that his father was planning. Of course the Sandaime did not know about this, or he would have never allowed it. But Your dear council elders did not care and ordered him to massacre his clan. Makes you wonder where their allegiances truly lay, especially our old 'one' eyed friend." Tsunade gasped and sat back down. All this time they were hunting down an extremely loyal shinobi.

Onoki used his dust release and trapped Naruto and Maadara in a cube. "You two are two dangerous to live. Maadara because he should have died many times over, he's even older than I am. And you Teikage-san, you have been a thorn in Iwa's side for too long. Goodbye fools." He then used his jutsu and separated their atoms and destroyed their existence.

"What do you think you're doing you fool. Why would you attack and kill a fellow Kage for nothing!" Gaara shouted, sand rising all around him. Just as he was about to shoot his sand at Onoki, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Gaara I'm fine. Don't do anything rash or you'll be acting just like that fool as you call him." Naruto chuckled.

Gaara spun around and asked, "Who are you?"

"You know me all too well Gaara." He then whispered. "We're brothers, but don't tell anyone that just yet." Gaara froze in shock. Here before him was his best friend, then man he considered like a brother. Naruto Uzumaki. "Now then I assume that if I survived your attack, then Maadara did as well. By the way Onoki, how have I been a thorn in your side?"

"Your shinobi have been raiding towns in stone country. Killing innocent people for no absolute reason!"

Naruto looked puzzled. "I have not authorized any of my shinobi to kill anyone. I have no idea what you're talking about Onoki."

Onoki was about to explode with anger until Mei started talking. "Now now boys, let's not do anything rash here. Besides we don't even know who Teikage-san is now do we. Would you please show us your face Teikage-donno?"

"I have no desire to show you my face at this time. If you wish to know however, then you all must gain my trust first."

A shouted in anger. "I don't trust you at all, where have you taken Bee?"

"I will not give you Bee Raikage-donno. If he wishes to leave my protection then he may do so, however he is safer with me. None of you know where my village is, not even the Akatsuki knows. All of you have sent missions to find Teigakure, and yet none of you have done it."

"What if I exchange Yugito, the Nibi Jinchuriki for Bee?" A asked. Yugito who was behind him looked aghast. To think her Kage would so easily trade her away to an untrustworthy random Kage. **"It's alright kitten you can trust this man. I know him. You will most definitely be safe with him around." **_'Nibi? Are you sure. I've never met this man before how can I trust him." _**"You must kitten."**

"I do not trade people Raikage-san. It is inhumane to give up a life for another. However in this situation it is indeed better That Yugito-chan joins me. Bee is much more powerful, and can most likely take care of himself now that he knows what he's up against."

At that moment Maadara showed up and grabbed Yugito's neck, who was walking towards him. "Well it's been fun but now I have the Nibi so I'm satisfied for now. I would have liked to know who you are Teikage-san but I'll just wait for now. Oh and don't try to follow me even if you can, you have more guests that wish to kill you. Ja ne!" He then disappeared along with Yugito just before the building shook from explosions that were going on outside. A jutsu blasted apart the farthest wall of the room, and outside the castle the summit was commencing stood Sasuke and Tayuya along with two Shinobi batallions from the Hidden Sound.

Sasuke and Tayuya looked up to the conference and shouted. "Bring me the Hokage or we will kill you all." Naruto looked over to see Tsunade start to stand. He chopped the back of her neck and noticed how she slumped in the chair unconscious. He then jumped down to talk with the Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Well sorry for all the time i've made you wait. Thanks for all of my readers and to the people who review. Everyone else review please! :) Really i had forgotten how happy it made me to see all of you guys reading and reviewing my story. Haha well i think i've rambled enough so Ja Ne!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Kami no Kitsune Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto stared down at Sasuke through his mask. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared and activated his Sharingan. "To kill the Godaime Hokage of course, or did you not hear me."

Naruto chuckled and took a step forward causing Sasuke and Tayuya to take an involuntary step back. Naruto noticed this and smiled. "Scared of me Uchiha? You should be." He looked over at Tayuya and smirked. "So finally got yourself a girlfriend eh Sasuke. Hm always thought you were a eunuch."

Sasuke's face contorted in rage while he clenched his fists to keep him from doing anything rash. "Who are you?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

Naruto eye smiled like his old teacher and started. "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask."

Sasuke glared, and asked confused. "Are you some kind of crazy person?"

Naruto stepped a few feet back and mock bowed. "People have told me that before. But who I am is something you'll have to figure out for yourself Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped to the side just as a kunai cut past his head. Just as he landed, he got kicked in the chest. He skidded across the ground and soon got his bearings straight and jumped up to land on his feet. He looked up to see his opponent to see him going through several seals and he heard him shout.

"Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)" Sasuke brought up his Chidori charged katana to block the attack. What he didn't expect was the wind blade cut through his sword and made a light gash across his chest.

"Hm I never really expected that to hurt you Uchiha, truly I expected more. You're nothing like your brother." Naruto stated calmly.

Sasuke's face showed his pure rage at the mention of his brother. They both started rushing through seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great fireball technique)." Sasuke shouted.

"Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire dragon Flame bullet)." Naruto shouted as a large fire dragon charged into the fireball. The fireball only fueled the dragon as it burned the grass towards the frightened Uchiha.

Sasuke narrowly dodged the dragon as it clipped the side of his leg burning it. He grit his teeth in pain, not wanting this peasant to have the pleasure of hearing an Uchiha yell in pain. Just as he was about to engage again, Two of the Teikage's body guards appeared.

"Teikage-sama, go we will handle this scum." Yuki said underneath her Tatsu mask.

"No. Yuki you must return to base and tell everyone to find Yugito Nii. She must be found. The Akatsuki need at least three days to extract a Bijuu, so that is how long you have to find her. I however expect you to find her by tomorrow, now go. Kean and I will handle this, and if the other Kage's aren't lazy then they will take care of this so called army." Naruto ordered. "Kean you take care of the redhead, I will take care of this Uchiha." With that said he rushed towards Sasuke with a kunai.

Sasuke jumped back and went through seals and shouted. "Raiton: Gian Yari." A bolt of lightning shot out of his mouth towards Naruto who went through seals and shouted "Fuuton: Daitoppa" The gust of wind canceled out the lightning bolt and caused a nice gentle breeze to flow through the battle.

(Kean vs. Tayuya)

Tayuya brought out her flute and immediately began playing a horrendous tune. Three ethereal beings rose up from the earth and formed a triangle around her. The one to her left was a giant Cyclops, although its eye was closed. It carried a massive wooden club, and had mouths on its hands. That little bit made him remember an annoying blond Iwa missing-nin. The being to her right was an odd creature. It was around the size of a man with a humpback. It too had mouths on its hands, and even carried a large war axe on its back. Now the one in front of her was the vilest looking creature he had ever seen. For starters, it had a huge mouth his large and small teeth. Surprisingly in the position the mouth of a human was supposed to be unlike the other two. It had clawed hands, and what seemed like either a sweaty or slimy exterior. It carried no weapon at all.

Kean pulled out his Tanto and got into a ready stance. As soon as the tune Tayuya was playing became sharper and higher in pitch, the three beings lunged forward towards him. Kean expertly dodged the axe that was about to cleave him in two and cut off the arm of that creature. He jumped back just in time as the clubbed creature swung to lob off his head. When he jumped back however, he jumped right into the arms of the slimy creature. Said creature wrapped its arms around him and bit off his head. Instead of a head however, the creature only bit off a piece of wood.

Kean jumped on a branch in a high tree and threw five shuriken at Tayuya going through seals and then shouted "Ninpo: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." The five shuriken multiplied into five hundred shuriken and shot towards Tayuya.

She stopped playing her flute to use it to deflect the shuriken she couldn't dodge. Kean saw how the creatures stopped moving as soon as the music stopped playing and raced towards her to keep her from playing the flute.

(Sound battalion v. Samurai)

There was a loud crack as ten sound shinobi shot forward. Their target was Mifune; the samurai intercepted the kunai with his Nodachi. Pivoting on his right foot, he slashed two shinobi who snuck up behind him. Flipping over them, he back stabbed another.

There was a loud _clang_ as his nodaichi clashed with the shinobi's kunai, "not bad for an old man". The sound nin smirked and pulled back to lunge forward again.

Mifune parried and suddenly his blade was at the sound nins neck, "young and arrogant. Such a waste". Mifune's samurai all charged at the other sound nin and fought fiercely.

While this was going on, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke in a yellow flash.

Sasuke barely noticed the movement even with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated and promptly dodged the strike that was sure to come, _'he's fast.' _The Brooding Uchiha traded blows while being pushed backwards. Without a moment's hesitation they restarted the dance. Right, left, center, overhand, underhand, diagonal. Their blows flowed like water, each one blocked and then returned with vigor.

Seeing that they were on equal terms, Sasuke's arrogance got the better of him and he lunged forward carelessly. Naruto easily stepped aside, grabbed the back of Sasuke's collar and used his momentum to throw him to the ground. The impact made a three-inch in-print of a human body.

Sasuke gasped for breath on impact. He stared up into the empty face mask of the Teikage, whose blade was at his neck. It also didn't help that the man was standing on his chest, which made Kawarimi useless. Sasuke stared into the Teikage's eyes and whispered "Tsukuyomi".

Naruto froze finding himself in a distorted world with a dark blood red moon hovering just above the ground. Sasuke smirked as thought he was in full control. For the next 72 hours, he made the Teikage go through what he considered the worst torture, hundreds of girls swooning over him.

In the real world, their positions switched. Naruto was lying on the ground with Sasuke standing directly over him. _'Now then, let's see who this Teikage really is.' _He bent over, and gently removed the mask to see the face of his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi. He immediately recoiled back in shock. Just as he was about to plunge his sword through his brothers heart, the body dissipated into mist. Realizing he had been in a genjutsu, he jumped back just in time as the Teikage's sword clipped off some of his hair.

"My my my. The last of the Uchiha clan, a clan renowned for their skill in genjutsu; and to think I could fool him in a genjutsu of my own." Naruto suddenly appeared behind Sasuke with his blade against his neck. "Oh and that Tsukuyomi you tried to put me in. For a guy, that's not a punishment, that's more of a reward. Now then Say Good night Uchiha." Naruto chopped at his neck. Sasuke crouched down and kicked his feet underneath Naruto's.

"Not yet." Sasuke said arrogantly. Flowing through seals he shouted "Raiton: Sa-ji Furasshu" his hands lit up and as he punched towards Naruto, four small waves of lightning shot out.

Naruto expertly dodged the lightning waves except for one. It hit him in his left leg; it charred his leg somewhat and caused him to lose feeling in that leg. Sasuke saw this and smirked. Staring straight at Naruto's leg he whispered "Amaterasu". Black fire shot out of his eyes directly to Naruto's leg. It immediately latched on to his leg and burned it until nothing was left but ash.

Naruto screamed in pain as the fire started to spread to his chest. With his left hand, he pulled out a small scroll and opened it. He then said, "Fuka Hoin." The black flames of Amaterasu were slowly pulled off of his body and became sealed into the tiny scroll.

Sasuke was shocked seeing the black flames vanquish, even though he knew they could only stop if he willed them, or if it had been seven days. This still did not faze him, for he dealt a crippling blow to a Kage. Albeit an unknown Kage, but a kage nonetheless. He did not however expect to see the Teikage writhe in pain even though he was not being attacked yet. He waited, watching the Teikage, curious about what was going on. What surprised him the most was when he saw a new bone jut out and start to form a new leg. He starred, amazed at such a thing as he watched this man's chakra make entirely new ligaments and muscle.

Naruto painfully stood up after his new leg came into being. He would never get used to growing entirely new limbs. He cracked his neck and stared straight into Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. "Well Uchiha, care for round two?" Naruto smirked and shot forward like a bullet.

Sasuke saw the fist coming towards him with his Sharingan, but wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Naruto's fist impacted against his jaw shattering it into pieces. Naruto followed up with a knee to the stomach, causing Sasuke to bend over, and then did a mule kick right on his head. He was knocked out entirely.

Pulling out a large scroll, he laid Sasuke down on it, and said, "Hada fuin." Sasuke's body disappeared in a poof of smoke as a large black seal appeared on the scroll. _'Well that takes care of Sasuke. Now I just have to find Yugito and Madara.' _Naruto then ran off with the scroll towards the sound Battalion.

Gaara looked at the other Kage's and suggested that they help out. Mei and A were the only ones who agreed though. Tsunade was unconscious because of Naruto, and Onoki just didn't want to help at all. He figured it was because the Uchiha only wanted to kill the Hokage.

On the ramparts of the conference room, the three Kages stared down at the mass of shinobi and started flying through hand seals.

Mei finished and shouted, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." A giant blast of water shot out from the snow and started to drown the shinobi. The samurai who were fighting all pulled back in time to get away from the blast.

A shouted "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu." Five fire dragons shot up into the sky causing the clouds to turn into storm clouds. "Raiton: Kirin!" From the storm clouds, a dragon made of pure lightning shot down into the massive whirlpool of water that the sound shinobi were trapped in. The attack fried the shinobi's skin completely and left very few alive. This was one of Kumo's most prized techniques, manipulating actual lighting to immediately kill your target.

Gaara stood behind the two Kage's and said in his monotonous voice, "Ryusa Bakuryu." A tsunami of sand rose higher than the conference building and fell on top of the surviving sound shinobi. Holding a hand up in a fist he said, "Sabaku Taiso". All you could hear was the crunching of thousands of bones. "It appears that this meeting may resume with the immediate threat canceled." Gaara said and turned around to sit back in his seat at the conference table.

A and Mei both stayed and watched the Tei-nin decimate the redheaded sound-nin. The Tei-nin, Kean, picked up Tayuya's limp form and carried her back to the conference room, where Naruto was already waiting. The two kage's followed Kean and sat back down in their respected chairs.

Tsunade had just woken up and tried to jump down and fight Sasuke who she thought was still out there.

Onoki looked over at Tsunade, "The fight is over, Uchiha Sasuke has been defeated by the Teikage". He said in anger. It was obvious that he did not like the Teikage already.

Tsunade then looked over to the spot where the Teikage was siting and asked him. "Where is the Uchiha? Did he escape?"

Naruto tossed a scroll over to Tsunade. "In this scroll is Sasuke Uchiha, he is still alive, and while he's in that scroll he shall remain unconscious and suspended in time." Tsunade caught the scroll and handed it to Kakashi who opened the scroll to unseal it. The scroll however would not open.

"The Uchiha will only be released when the scroll passes the gate into Konoha. I designed it that way. Also when you do unseal him, he will remain unconscious for another 24 hours."

The kage's all looked at the Teikage with reverence, hate, and awe. Mifune then said, "Now what of this alliance to stop the Akatsuki?"

A once again stood up. "I will agree to nothing until I know where my brother is," Looking over at Naruto, he demanded, "Tell me where he is!" To further prove his anger, he slammed his fist on the desk in front of him sending shards of wood everywhere.

Naruto looked over at Kean and nodded. Kean then moved his mask sideways and showed the face of Killer B, A's brother. B looked over at his brother and waved his hand in a nonchalant manner.

The look on A's face was one of absolute rage. He yelled, "You stupid son-of-a-bitch where the hell did you go! I bet you just escaped, and then went into hiding where you got captured for real." Turning over to Naruto, he once again yelled. "Give him back to me!"

Naruto just sighed, stood up, saw that B nodded to him, and placed his hand on B's head. Closing his eyes, he concentrated as his hand was covered with golden chakra.

A looked curious, but before he could shout, Tsunade asked, "What are you doing?"

Naruto removed his hand from B's head and stated calmly, "I wiped the location and everything that had to do with my village from his mind. He still retains all the memories of training, and he still remembers being in my village, and all of the friends he made in my village including me. But he does not know where it is located, or any of the missions that I have sent him on for the time he was with me."

A's face seemed to calm down considerably, but he still had a scowl on his face.

Tsunade looked fascinated. "Is that a medical Ninjutsu?"

"Yes it is, of a type. But we are getting off track. While for my country this is not needed since the Akatsuki does not know where I am located, you all need this alliance. I am welcome to this alliance, but should this alliance fail, I would like to at least have an alliance with Suna, Gaara-donno." He addressed the Kage's.

"Suna will accept your alliance with open arms Teikage-donno. But first I would like for you to tell us who you really are. Even though that will cause tension, they have the right to know if they are going to be in an alliance with you."

Mei looked over at Gaara said, "You know who Teikage-donno is. Why have you not told us?"

Gaara sighed, "It is not for me to say about someone who does not wish to be known. Will you show them Teikage-donno?"

Naruto silently nodded, and slowly removed his mask. At first showing the spiky blond hair, causing Tsunade to only hope. He took off the mask fully and addressed them. "I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Minato, former Genin of Konoha and now the Shodai Teikage." The effects around the room varied.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes, now that she knew he was still alive. Jiraiya would pay dearly for not telling her anything about him for a long time, wherever the hell that old pervert was. This would be a beating he would never forget.

Onoki scowled and at once thought of that blasted Namikaze Minato. It was bad enough with his father. And now considering he just attacked that man's son who might know his techniques, well he couldn't help but worry about a war between the two nations. It would be a hard war to win especially since he had no clue where Teigakure was located.

Mei was stunned she never would have guessed that the Teikage could be such a person. It was strange to her, however not unbelievable.

A, was the most surprised of them all. Back in the day, he knew Kushina and was proud to call her his friend. During the third shinobi war, he met Minato, and felt the effects of his special jutsu. He couldn't help but admire the man for creating such a technique that still nobody can recreate. He just hoped that this Naruto did not know how to use the jutsu.

Mifune smiled and looked at the Kage's. "Now that we all know each other, can we please get back on track?"

A nodded. "I believe Kumo would welcome this alliance."

Mei winked at Naruto, "Kiri also agrees to this alliance."

Tsunade immediately agreed gave Naruto a smile. Old man Onoki however was a little bit hesitant. He glared at Naruto. "Not only are you the son of Iwa's most hated enemy, but you are also a Jinchuriki. I do not know if this alliance will work as we all have grudges against each other." He then sighed and said, "Iwa will partake in this alliance for at most two years, if I believe this isn't helping then Iwa will withdraw". He then looked over at Naruto, "What do you require as punishment."

Naruto looked at him confused, not knowing what was going on. He looked over at Tsunade who then explained. "Onoki broke a sacred rule, during a peace meeting, or any meeting between kage's, it is forbidden to attack a fellow kage. Onoki here did that, and now to avoid a war between you two, he has accepted to being punished, whether it be land or money."

Naruto looked over at Onoki, who had a dejected look on his face. "There will be no punishment old man. We are both working for the same goal, so there would be no point in limiting your power."

Onoki smiled and accepted the gracious offer for not paying for his mistake. Honestly he would have rather his jutsu killed the little welp, but this was acceptable.

Mifune spoke up once again. "The Land of Iron will help this shinobi alliance and defeat the Akatsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kami no Kitsune Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The Kage's had all gone their separate ways back to their home country. Mei had tried to convince Naruto to come back to Kiri with her. However, he declined saying that he had some unfinished business to attend. Before he left, he had talked with Gaara for a while and then gave Tsunade a hug. Well tried to since she punched him through a wall. After saying his goodbyes, he and Mumei stayed in the conference room. Mumei gave him a scroll to write on. Naruto finished writing his letter to Yuki and flipped over his arm. Just below the palm of his hand was a small seal. He placed the letter on the seal and applied chakra to it. The scroll burst into smoke and was gone. The seal was one of his own creations that allowed the transfer of information rather quickly. By focusing on the person you want the scroll to be, it will appear inside the storage seal on said person. In this case it was Yuki who was having everyone track down Yugito.

The seal on her wrist glowed a dull yellow. _'Teikage-sama must have something for me.'_ She knew it was the Teikage because the seal glowed yellow; and only he had yellow chakra as far as she knew. Sending chakra down to the seal, a small scroll poofed out. It asked her if she had found where Yugito was being held. Of course she knew where the girl was being held. It was her job to know. Sending back a reply message she dashed off into the base.

Naruto finished reading the scroll. "She's somewhere in Hoshigakure; where the hidden star village is located." He looked at Mumei as he put his mask back on, "Let's go, we've got no time to lose." Mumei nodded and they both started walking westwards.

"Get me a line to the base in Iwa now!" Yuki yelled. Everyone inside the base ran frantically around like chickens with their heads cut off. Grabbing the nearest genin, she told him to get her the line or she'd cut off his balls. She said this with a sadistic grin on her face, which just made the genin gulp in fear. About a minute later the same genin came back with a sealing scroll.

Yuki opened the scroll, and activated the large seal inside. In a poof of smoke, a tall man appeared. "What do you want Yuki. I was busy working."

"Yurei this is no time to argue. I need you to summon Teikage-sama and Mumei to your base of operations. We're trying to find Yugito Nii."

Yurei yawned. "Yes, yes. I already know this, we've found the cavern that the Akatsuki is holding her. I've already set up some of our Kitsune members around the cavern. I've just been waiting for Teikage-sama to give the order to move in."

Yuki smacked him over the head. "Then tell the Kitsune members to summon Teikage-sama so that he can help them."

Rubbing his head, he glared at Yuki. "Alright, I'll tell them ok." With a poof of smoke, he was gone again. Yuki stared at the scroll and mumbled as she walked away. "I really hate that son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>(Land of Iron)<p>

Naruto and Mumei both felt the seals on their right arm tingle. This was their summoning seal. They both applied chakra to the seal and disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Looking around, Naruto saw they were at the entrance of a large cavern. One of his Kitsune Anbu members knelt down beside him. "Teikage-sama, this is the place where the Akatsuki are holding the Nibi Jinchuriki." Nodding to the man, they started to walk inside. The cavern, as he expected was extremely moist. It was like this cavern was beneath a river or something. After walking down a long hallway, they reached an opening. The ceiling was at least fifty feet high from the floor. Near the far back of the clearing, there was a massive statue with very strange eyes. It was a statue of some creature that had hands coming up from the ground. On each finger of the hand there were apparitions of people, except for two fingers which held actual people. The five Kitsune Anbu ran forward and started chucking kunai at all of the Akatsuki members.

Most of the kunai just passed through the members save for one Kisame Hoshigaki, and Kakuzu. Kisame knocked the kunai away with Samehada and stared over a Naruto. "Ah the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, guess I'll have some fun today after all."

"Kisame, beware of the Kyuubi, make the fight a quick one." Said the apparition of a purple eyed man. "We will begin the sealing of the Nibi after your fight is finished. We can't allow the statue to be damaged." Right as this was said, all of the apparitions disappeared and the statue went back into the ground.

Kisame grinned looking like a shark. "Let's go wild." He dashed forward and swung Samehada at Naruto's head. One of the five Kitsune Anbu held up his katana to block Samehada. Kisame smirked and applied more force. The Anbu was brought to his knees from the Kisame's strength.

Naruto kicked Kisame's side sending him away from the Anbu. He helped his Anbu up on his feet. "Go and take care of Kakuzu. I can take Kisame." The Anbu member nodded and with the others ran towards Kakuzu.

They all surrounded Kakuzu with Mumei. Kakuzu looked at them with a calculating eye. "So many enemies. I wonder if any of you have any bounties." He then sighed. "Of course you don't. You're unknown Nin and that just means I won't get any money from this fight. What a pity." He had to jump up into the air as stone spikes shot up from the ground where he was previously standing. "My my getting antsy aren't we. Well then, let's begin."

Kakuzu landed on the ground ten feet away from the Anbu. Nobody moved, waiting for someone to do something. Just as the Anbu were about to move, hundreds of black threads came up from the ground at their feet. Some were able to jump away, but the thread wrapped around two members and pulled them underground. They were already dead by the time the threads touched them. The three Anbu and Mumei were ready to fight Kakuzu but were wary of his threads. Mumei whispered to them. "Distract him long enough for me to go in for the kill. We have to work together, try to get him standing in the open."

The Kitsune Anbu with the light blue stripe on his arm ran through hand signs. With a whisper of "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu," five large dragons made of water flew at Kakuzu from the ceiling. The five dragons hit Kakuzu directly, and exploded in a showering of water particles. The dragons had no effect whatsoever. Kakuzu just shrugged it off, and acted like he was brushing dirt off of his shirt. To even more infuriate them, Kakuzu yawned.

The blue Kitsune Anbu however had no reaction as he started up his jutsu again. Another Anbu with a brown colored cloth went through his own hand signs. The third Anbu member with a darker blue color went through his own hand signs. They all activated their jutsu's at the same time.

"Doton: Yomi Numa."

"Raiton: Gian."

"Suiton: Suiryudan," Kakuzu's feet were trapped within a large swampy area. He saw the other two jutsu's coming and immediately four dark black blobs tried to shoot out of his back. Three black blobs were able to get out of the jutsu's range while his body and one blob were caught in the jutsu. Kakuzu however was struck by five more water dragons, and then a large bolt of lightning. There was a massive explosion where he stood. His body was stuck with the water, and then electrocuted by the lighting. The water from the dragons and the swamp just made everything more painful and had killed him almost immediately on contact.

The Anbu then turned their attention towards the black blobs that now formed masks. There was an inferno, tsunami, and tornado painting on the mask. The inferno and tornado masks coalesced while the tsunami mask went over to Kakuzu's body and shoved itself down his throat. Kakuzu's body convulsed for a while.

Mumei tried to get over to Kakuzu's body, but was blocked by the tornado and inferno mask blobs. Just as he was about to run over to Kakuzu, the masks fired jutsu. Out of the tornado mask, a Futon: Daitoppa was fired. The inferno mask as well fired off a Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu. Even though they were both C-rank jutsu, having them combined like that was extremely dangerous. Mumei had to stop his assault on Kakuzu for the moment.

Kakuzu's body then began to rise. He had a scowl on his face. "You destroyed two of my hearts. Now I'll just have to take yours."

* * *

><p>(Naruto vs. Kisame)<p>

Naruto's Katana clashed with Samehada. He slashed at Kisame's feet and then tried to stab forward. Kisame back-flipped away from Naruto and smirked. "You've gotten better brat, but is it enough to beat me?" Kisame then charged forward and slashed down at Naruto.

Naruto was able to stop the blade with storm breaker, however Kisame had much more brute strength then he did. Slowly Samehada hit his skin and he had to roll to the side tearing off a chunk of flesh off his left shoulder. He then noticed that Samehada got significantly larger and was grinning now that its wrappings were torn away. He grunted as the flesh from his shoulder started to regrow. He always hated it when he lost a good bit of his flesh and it had to grow back. It was even more painful then getting the flesh torn away in the first place. Rubbing his shoulder he smirked back at Kisame. "You're going to have to do better than that Kisame."

Kisame was having a hard time holding onto Samehada. He was all jittery trying to get the kids chakra. He knew that Samehada could like another person's chakra and change allegiance. He was hoping this would never happen. But the gaki just had to have amazing chakra. He lost his grip on Samehada and it flew towards Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Samehada by its handle, and tried to put it on his back. He did notice a significant drop in his chakra reserves. Samehada must have taken at least a tails worth of his chakra. That wasn't exactly such a bad thing because he had chakra to spare, but hey it was his chakra. He already had a sword, so he did not exactly need another one. So with that he threw one of his Kunai at Kisame and disappeared in a flash.

Kisame jumped to the side when he saw the kunai coming towards him. He knew what was really coming. Right on queue Naruto appeared right next to him and caught the Kunai he threw. Naruto had then tossed Samehada back to him and turned away. "As much fun as it is sparing with you Kisame. I have someone I need to help. If you would, please help me assist Mumei in killing Kakuzu. That is if we are needed. He will be a thorn in my side later on in the war."

Kisame caught Samehada and felt his chakra replenish, although he hardly used any chakra at all. He frowned, the fight had just started and then the kid just decides to stop.

Naruto sensed his friend's distress and said. "We'll spar again soon Kisame, but only after Yugito is safe at home."

Kisame immediately brightened up and jogged up next to him. They were both casually walking towards Kakuzu and his Anbu. It was an intense fight, and there didn't really seem to be any clear winner at the moment. Kisame looked over at Naruto. He was wondering why they hadn't given their support. For Kami sake, they were up against Kakuzu. Not even he would be able to take him out on his own. He was just about to join and help them out, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shook his head as he watched Mumei fight Kakuzu hand to hand. "I have faith in my friend's Kisame. They will win."

"But at what cost. Do you want them to be killed even though you could prevent their deaths so easily? You're basically a frickin Bijuu, you can easily win this fight." Kisame argued. This wasn't the kid he used to know. The old Naruto would always do everything he could to save a life. Even at the cost of his own.

Naruto looked up towards the ceiling. You could barely see the pain and worry in his eyes. "There will be a time where I won't be able to help Kisame. I need to know that they can survive what's coming. I'm not sure if Pein told the Akatsuki yet, but Madara has declared the fourth shinobi war. I have no doubt that this will be the worst war history has yet to see. By having these men and women fight against Kakuzu, the third strongest member of the Akatsuki. Well I know that they will have a great chance in surviving this war." Kisame wasn't as shocked as he thought he'd be. Pein hadn't told them the war was about to begin, but he knew it was coming. War. That was something he always dreamed about. The thrill of battle was what he lived for, and was the main reason he accepted the Akatsuki's offer to join them. But then he had met Naruto and he changed him. He wasn't the bloodthirsty monster that people believed him to be. He was at sometimes, but only during a fight. "Kisame, should they appear to be losing this fight I will intervene. I do not wish for them to die." Kisame nodded at him and continued to watch the fight. After a few large bolts of lightning enhanced water, the tornado mask broke. He grinned. Oh if Kakuzu survived this fight he was going to be pissed. Three of his hearts already killed. Unbelievable.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Thats another heart I've lost to you brats. Now I'll just have to take your own." They once again saw the black threads. The threads were chasing the Anbu members who were desperately trying to dodge. The dark blue Anbu was finally caught and the threads cut into his chest. "Suiton. No I don't need that." Kakuzu was about to pull the threads back ripping the Anbu's heart out with it, but Mumei slashed the threads with his tanto before he could do so. The threads however surged forward again.

Mumei grabbed the Anbu and rolled to the side. This however did not do anything as the threads swerved with them. The threads finally wrapped around Mumei and Kakuzu smirked. His smirk left him however when Mumei flared his fire natured chakra. The threads quickly burnt into ashes. The other Anbu members had gotten caught as well, and were about to have their hearts ripped out. Mumei looked over at Kakuzu who was staring directly at him. The rage in Kakuzu's eyes was like a raging volcano. The fire and hate in his eyes could very well kill him. That is if looks could kill. He however would be able to withstand it. With the simplest flick of a finger the battle would soon be over.

To Kakuzu everything had suddenly gone black. He wasn't even able to see his hand if he put it right in front of his face. Not even his other heart was able to see anything. This was that blasted jutsu of the Shodai Hokage. The Kohuangyo no jutsu. (Bringer-of-darkness technique) Oh yes he remembered this jutsu. He had almost been killed by the Hokage because of this one jutsu. The only thing that kept him alive was the Hokage's reluctance to kill him. It was just a few days earlier that he killed the council elders in Takigakure and gotten a 10million ryo bounty on his head. Had the Hokage known of this at the he would have been killed.

The only thing this jutsu couldn't do was mask his sense of hearing and smell. He heard the air crackling and quickly launched Suiton: Suijinheki in front of him. The wall of water erected up from the ground and only covered the area directly in front of him. Instead of hearing the sizzling of steam, all he heard were loud plops. He stiffened as he heard more air crackling this time from behind him. The Gokakyu no Jutsu scorched his back and propelled him into the wall of water he had created. The water did douse the flames on his back, but it also forced him into the ground before he could cancel the technique. Before he could do anything else he felt three katana's stab through his heart. The genjutsu had broken when the fireball hit him, so he was able to see everything again; however he wasn't able to stop the katana's. He looked over to the left to see if his other heart was still alive. To his horror, mask fragments littered the floor of the dark cavern. _'to think I was beaten by some no name ninja from Teigakure. Where the hell was Kisame when I was fighting these people.' _

Mumei looked down at Kakuzu and prepared to slice his head off with a kunai. "Know this Kakuzu missing-nin of Takigakure." Kakuzu looked up at him and his eyes widened. In this Mumei's mask his eyes were blood red with three black coma's staring at him. "Be honored to have been killed by an Uchiha and thankful you did not fight the Teikage himself." With those final words Mumei slashed off Kakuzu's head and sealed it while he burned the body with a high level Katon jutsu not even leaving ashes on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, and sorry if this chapter isn't my best one, took me a looong time to work this chapter out. <strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **

**Ja ne!**

**Oh yeah also if you guys know of any Mokuton jutsu's please tell me about them, I have searched for them, but can only find like three. Any help here would be well appreciated. **


End file.
